Finding Tori
by jlevi
Summary: During their final year at H Arts, Tori and Andre discover their feelings for one another. Heartbreak, romance, and drama cloud their friendship. Can they make it to their winter showcase? Will they remain just friends, fall in love, or forever separate?
1. Flare

**Finding Tori ~~~~Reviews Welcome.. Tell Me What You Think~~~~**

* * *

><p>Flare<p>

It was around three in the afternoon on a rainy and gloomily Saturday. Tori sat in her room, fiddling with the buttons on her pajama bottoms. Her parents were gone for the weekend and her sister, Trina, was off at university. California was in the midst of August and Tori's final year at Hollywood Arts High School was soon approaching, and so was her birthday. All of her friends had remained in town for the summer break, but no one had bothered to make any plans. Tori gave up on her bottoms and felt around for her phone. She felt under her sheets and found her Pear Phone. After pressing the phone's only button the device turned on and she began to scan through her contacts. "Andre" was the first name that appeared. The phone rang.

"Hello" Andre's voice was deep, and it rang throughout the headset.

"Hi Andre" Tori answered in her bubbly way. "Oh hi Tor, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just sitting around upstairs. My folks are gone. It's kind of boring around here, and lonely." Tori subconsciously bit her lip. At that moment the loneliness of the matter began to set in.  
>"That's too bad Tor" Andre began, "do you want me to come over for a while? I'm not doing anything. Tori smiled.<p>

"Oh no Andre you don't really have to, I'll be okay."

"Nonsense, it's no problem, I'll be there in a few."

"Okayyy" Tori beamed.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute."

"Bye Andre."

Tori ended the call and tossed her phone back onto her bed. Andre didn't stay that far, so if she wanted to freshen up she was going to have to make it quick. Wait... freshen up? This was Andre, her best friend, that was really unnecessary. No matter the situation, they always enjoyed one another's company.  
>But that wasn't enough for Tori... for some reason she still wanted to make sure that she was in tip-top shape for Andre. After rushing to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she brushed her teeth while applying lotion her elbows, knees, and ankles.<p>

She made to her dresser and found a black lace set and put it on. On top of her undies she put on her favorite blue tank top and a pair of pink pajamas, no buttons. For some reason, reasons she couldn't explain, she was terribly excited to have Andre over tonight. Tori even fiddled on her dresser for a stick of lip gloss. She put a thin layer of strawberry on her lips and ran downstairs at the sound of the doorbell.

She pulled open the wooden door the moment after hitting the bottom of the staircase. Andre stood there on the porch, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and shielding his eyes from the rain. "Hey!" Tori beamed. "Hey Tor!" he yelled to be heard over the downpour. Tori stood in the door and smiled at Andre. Things got a little awkward as neither of them said anything else, and only sound that could be heard was from the rain outside. "Well... can I come in?" Andre asked, once he began to get cold. "Oh...y-ya sure come in Andre" Tori stammered as she stepped aside and let Andre in. "Thanks." Andre walked inside and waited by the couch, rubbing his hands vigorously in an attempt to warm himself.

"Thanks for coming Andre, really, you didn't have to" Tori began. Andre shook his head. "Come on now, stop being silly. Anything for you, Tor." Her expression softened. "Aww... who's the luckiest girl and has the very best friend in the world? This girl!" she said, pointing to herself with shaky thumbs. Andre laughed as Tori rushed him. His massive arms swallowed her up in the embrace. "Who's hanging with the prettiest and most talented girl in Hollywood? This guy!" Andre said in the same manner. Tori fought the blush that was coming on, but to no avail, her cheeks shone orange as a setting sun. "Aww... Andre do you really man that?" Tori asked, looking up Andre's chest and into his eyes. "Of course I do Tor. I really do think you're great. I'm not just saying that." Tori blushed again.

"I don't know what to say" Tori stammered, honestly lost for words. She knew that Andre was a sweet guy, but she never knew that he could be this sweet. "How about, what's on the menu? I'm starving." Tori let Andre free of her vice grip and followed him into the kitchen. Together they devoured an entire carton of vanilla ice cream.

The rain picked up and with it came a bit of thunder and lightning. Tori and Andre found themselves huddled together on the couch. Andre came up with the idea of watching a movie and he let Tori decide on what to watch. She chose a scary movie; one with ghosts, and spirits and such. All the while Tori jumped here and there, Andre couldn't help but stare at her. He couldn't help noticing how fragile she looked as she cowered behind the couch pillow whenever something happened. She was sitting with her feet on the couch and her hands were wrapped around her knees and the pillow.

She was facing Andre but had to turn her neck to watch television, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak little peeks at her. He couldn't help but stare. She had no idea of the little things that she was doing to him. The way she flipped her long, dark brown hair from her face; the way she curled her toes every time the movie scared her, and most importantly, the shy smile she gave Andre every time she caught him looking; all of these things made his head and his heart spin.

"Did you just see that!" said Tori, jumping. Andre really had no idea of what was happening in the movie; he couldn't remove his eyes Tori's perfect figure sitting a few feet away. "Um yeah..." he stammered. His head snapped to the television, but in the corner of his eye he could see Tori looking at him, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was smiling. They continued to watch the movie, mostly in silence, that is until it scared Tori one too many times and she decided to take a break.

"I'm going to bathroom... be right back!" she singsonged. Andre watched as she skipped her way around the couch and up the foundation that led to the bathroom. Just then, a loud BOOM rang throughout the house, and all of the lights went out. "Um... Andre?" Tori called. "Yea" he replied. "What was that?" "Um... I think the house may have been struck by lighting." "Oh my God, are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine. What about you?" he called back.

"Yea, I'm good." They stood there in almost complete darkness and said nothing for almost a minute. "Um... Andre?" she called out. "What's up?" "Um...this may sound weird, but I'm a little freaked out. Do you mind staying over tonight? At least until the lights come back on?" "It's no problem Tor; I'll stay down here while you go upstairs. See you in the morning." "Um... Andre?" she called again. "Yea" he replied. "I don't really have to use the bathroom anymore; can you walk me to my room? The movie has me kinda freaked." "Sure, no problem. Where are you?" he asked. "I'm over here by the staircase, do you see me?" she asked as she began waiving her hands above her head. "Yea, I see you."

Andre rounded the couch and made his way over to the staircase. He nearly knocked Tori over as he approached the bottom step. "Sorry about that!" Andre pleaded as he wrapped both hands around Tori's waist and squeezed. He held onto her to keep them both from tipping over. His grip loosened as he his hands rose a little above her waist and under her shirt, something he hadn't intended on doing. "I-it's fine" she stammered. Tori looked up into Andre's face and for a second she forgot how to breathe. A bulldozer of emotions hit her head on, even though she could barely even see Andre. The slimness of her waist felt wonderful in his hands. It felt as if he could pick her up and carry her away. Tory was so tiny, and fragile. He loved that about her. "Are you ready?"

Andre asked once able to form a sentence. "Um...yea. I'll go first." Tori trotted past Andre and up the stairs. Andre watched intently; an… I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave, sort of thing. They reached Tori's door and Tori pushed it open. It was burning up in there. "Why is your room so hot Tor?" Andre asked. "I don't know..." she replied. "Maybe it has something to do with the air conditioner not working. Open that window for me?" she asked.

"Sure." Andre crossed the room and opened Tori's huge sliding window. "That's better" he said, letting the wind from the rain storm blow into their very dark space. "I'm actually more tired than I thought. I'm about to lie down" Tori admitted as she climbed into her bed. "Cool. I'll see you in the morning Tor." Andre turned away from the window and saw Tori snuggled up under her huge comforter. He laughed to himself. "Cute." At that moment the wind picked up and soaked Andre in rain water; the backs of his pants and shirt were drenched.

"Agh!" he roared. Tori erupted into laugher. "You think that is funny? I'm all covered in... rain gunk!" "I'm sorry I'm sorry" was all she was able to say through muffled laughter. Andre pouted. "Okay... sorry" she added. "It's cool. It's actually pretty funny" he replied. Tori laughed again. "Hey take that stuff off... you're dripping everywhere. Andre nodded and entered Tori's bedroom bathroom. He hung his shirt and pants above the shower and returned to Tori. "Woa Andre" she breathed as he reentered the room. Andre wore only his socks and basketball shorts. Andre had always been in a pretty fit shape, every since the day he and Tori met, however it never really registered with Tori, until now.

"Alright, I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs. Is there like a blanket I could use?" he asked as he approached the bed. Tori shuddered underneath the covers. "Um ya, in my closet" she offered. "Thanks" he replied. He turned and made his way toward her closet. "Or we could just share this one?" she added. Andre stopped and turned around. His brain had difficulty digesting what she just had said. "Um... you don't mind if I-if I sleep with you, tonight?" he asked, nervous as to what she might say. Tori shook her head vigorously.

"Come on in." A lump formed in Andre's throat as he nodded and walked back over to Tori's bed. She pushed the blanket down to her knees and motioned for him to hop in with her. Andre gaped at the sight of her. All the while he was opening her bedroom window, Tori had slipped out of her tank top and pajama bottoms. Even in the bleak darkness the moonlight illuminated Tori's skin, and Andre could see the black lace bra and undies she'd been wearing.

"Sorry about being all...naked" she said laughing. "I can't really sleep if I'm burning up." "Oh no, it's cool. I haven't complained have I?" he asked teasingly. Tori laughed. Andre climbed into her queen-sized bed and pulled the blanket up to his stomach. "The breeze feels really good" Tori admitted as she readjusted herself next to Andre. Their bodies touched and Andre instantly felt the warmth of Tori slither up and throughout him. Her scent, maybe lotion, was that of bananas and strawberries. He took in every bit of it that he could. "Yea, it does." the wind had picked up once more and became difficult for them to hear one another. Tori scooted a little closer to Andre and placed her head right on top of his shoulder. Confused, he responded by lifting his arm and wrapping it around her, so that he was holding her."

Can I ask you something Andre?" "Yea, what's up Tori?" he replied. "How can a girl tell if a boy likes her?" Andre swallowed hard; he looked down into her deep brown eyes and was pretty sure as to what she was getting at. "Well…" he began, but hesitated. "If a boy likes you, then he is definitely going to give you more attention than you're used to; in a different way that is." Tori nodded. "Well yea. And he's going to do sneaky things to be as close to you as he can. If he's a nice guy, then he's going to be really sweet to you. Things may seem strange at first, but if you think he likes you and you think that he's worth it, then you should definitely go for it."

Tori smiled. "You think so? I really don't know." "Have things begun to change between you two?" Andre offered. She nodded. "Okay, so when did this all start?" Tori thought hard. "Recently" she replied, eyes transfixed on Andre's. Andre sighed, "I know how you feel" he admitted. "You do?" Tori beamed. She couldn't explain how she felt about hearing Andre say that. "Yea. I think I'm starting to develop feelings for a friend of mine; or maybe, I've already had them and now I'm just now realizing it" he added. Tori smiled. "So…are you going to go for it?" she asked. Andre hesitated. "You should take your own advice" she offered, smiling. "Yea but, it's just, she's a friend of mine, and if I'm all wrong about how she feels about me it may make things very complicated between us." "I don't think so" Tori replied. "I think whoever she is, if you like her, she must be really nice."

"What makes you say that?" Andre asked. Tori's face turned so that she was no longer at Andre. She couldn't chance saying what she feared to say if she was looking up into his gorgeous face. "You're the best Andre" she finally whispered. "You're so nice, and talented, and sweet. You're a great person…and you look really…good…Andre." Andre strained to hear the whispers she uttered. "You think so?" he asked. Tori looked at him again nodded. Her cheeks were rosy but she still managed to smile. "Well I think that you're perfect Tor. You're beautiful, full of life, gifted in so many ways. I think you should go after the guy you think is crushing on you; that is, if you think he's worth it" said Andre. "Yes, he is. The problem is…I'm not worth him." Their noses were inches away as they spoke to one another now.

"Look, I know its hard putting yourself out there, but you have to. It's hard because you're scared that the person who may be interested into you doesn't really feel that way. What's more obvious is that, you like him too. You should go after him." "But what if it messes up our friendship?" Tori asked. "A guy would be dumb to not be into you, let alone let it mess up your friendship." "But—" Tori began before Andre cut her off. "Not buts…but yours. I'm kind of cold, do you mind scooting closer a little." "Sure" Tori whispered, and she closed her eyes as she backed up into Andre's lap.

They both lay on their sides; Andre's arm was wrapped around Tori as she lay on the other one. That's when Tori thought about what Andre said, how boys who like girls find sneaky ways to be with them. A light bulb didn't trigger, but slowly glowed in her head. "So, how do I go about going after him?" She asked. "Flirt with him. Don't over do it, but… hold his hand…smile at him. Touch him a lot. He should catch on, as long as he's not… slow" Andre said, smiling at her. "Okay, I think I'll try it." Tori closed her eyes and let herself float on Andre.

The minutes turned into hours as they drifted off. Around twelve that night, something in Andre's pocket buzzed. He tried to remove his phone before it bothered Tori, but she was already up, giggling. "What are you doing?" she singsonged. It's from my grandma. She wants me to come home, now" he replied. Tori's face saddened. "Can't you just tell her that you're at friend's house?" Andre shook his head. "My grandma is dangerous by herself. I forgot to tell my parents that I was over here, so they left her home thinking I was coming back. They're in Bakersfield now." Tori's frown turned into a pout.

"Are you absolutely sure you can't stay? I'm still…" the word she wanted to say was lonely. She hated the idea of Andre leaving. Not the fact that he was leaving her alone, but the fact that he was leaving _her_. She was absolutely enjoying his company more than she'd supposed to. "Sorry Tor" Andre said, returning the sunken expression. "It's okay" she replied, looking down. She couldn't believe it; she was actually feeling heart broken over the fact that Andre was leaving. "Hey… this was fun Andre. Thanks. You give really great advice. After Andre retrieved his still damp clothes from the bathroom he sat on the edge of her bed. Tori offered him a pillow case to carry them in. "Thanks Tori. You know, anything I can do to help, I will. I just want to see you happy. You deserve it."

Those words meant way more to Tori than Andre could have ever imagined. She smiled up at him, and slowly her arms found themselves around his neck. Andre returned the hug and held her as if she was the most fragile thing. They released one another and slowly walked to Tori's bedroom door. She offered to walk him downstairs and to front door, and when declined on the grounds of her being too scared of the dark to walk back upstairs alone, she felt slightly offended. After assuring him that she was a big girl and not a baby, Tori stood in the doorway as he wrapped his arms around her for another hug. His huge hands made circles around the small of her back, making her jump a little.

When they pulled away, Andre's eyes were transfixed on the way Tori's vanilla body looked under the moonlight. Tori caught on and folded her arms around across her chest, smiling and drumming her fingers. "What?" Andre asked. "You like my…um…undies?" she asked, beaming. Andre felt guilty. "Yea, I can't lie. You look good Tori." Tori gave him a deep, confident, and affectionate smile and said, "So do you." Andre returned the smile with one of his own.

"See you at school Monday" Andre offered, looking nervous. She winked at him and gave him a sort of seductive smile. Andre smiled again and made for his car. Tori watched as Andre tossed the pillow case full of clothes into the passenger seat, started the car, and drove off. She couldn't believe that she just had flirted with Andre, of all people, her best friend. What if she was all wrong, and Andre took her subconscious actions the wrong way. A million thoughts swam around in her head as she wished she could take back what she'd just done. She closed the door and trotted upstairs, thinking of how she missed the way she felt inside of Andre's body as she lay on one lonely side of her bed.


	2. Flattery

Flattery

Monday morning Tori woke at seven sharp. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got dressed for school. She felt more than excitement when it came to returning to Hollywood Arts this year. She couldn't wait to see all of her friends again; she'd missed them terribly over the summer break. Jade and Beck were still together, barely, but she didn't have much of a clue as to what Robbie and Cat had been up to. Then there was Andre. She knew she was way too excited to see Andre than she should have been.

The rain hadn't completely gone away, but it was still drizzling outside, making it a bit chilly in California. After a bowl of cereal Tori said goodbye to her parents and left for her car. "Why is it raining so much... in L.A.?" she breathed. She opened the car door and tossed her bag inside. After closing the door she started the engine. Her phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen and saw that it was Andre. _hey tor. excited fa first day. cnt wait ta c u._

Tori read the text message a few times before she was finally able to pull herself away from it. Smiling, she put her car in drive and made her way to the school. Tori usually hated Mondays; they were usually the beginning of a long, hard week, but for some reason she was overjoyed for this Monday. Maybe it was the rain, or the fact that this was the first day of her last school year. Or, maybe it was Andre. Whatever the reason, she was happy.

**TORI VEGA: First day of school. Can't wait to see you too!**

**Mood: Anxious**

Andre walked with Robbie to his locker after sending Tori the text. Every ten seconds he checked his phone, hoping he'd missed her reply. "What do you keep looking for?" Robbie asked. "Nothing" Andre replied, looking in another direction. "He texted Tori!" said Rex. Andre shot Rex, the puppet Robbie always carried, daggers. "What? I see things" Rex explained. Robbie grinned. "You've been waiting to hear back from Tori" Robbie pronounced. Andre nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess so." "She'll text you back. She's probably just driving" Robbie offered. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Rob."

"Man whatever. Everybody knows that me and Tori have a thing going on" said Rex. Robbie laughed. "Whatever Rex" Andre said, thumping its wooden head. "OW MAN! I thought we were cool!" Robbie bore a concerned look as he began to rub Rex's head. "Get off me!" Rex spat. Andre opened his locker and put everything he'd been carrying inside. That's when his phone chirped." "Don't push up on my woman!" Rex said bitterly as Andre reached into his pocket. "See, that's probably her now" said Robbie. Andre smiled. "Yea, it is." "What did she say?" Robbie asked. "Spill it!" demanded Rex. _Hi sweetie! Cnt wait to see you either!_

Andre read the text aloud. Rex's jaw dropped and Robbie smiled encouragingly. Andre looked up at them. "What's up with you two?" "What's going on here!" said Rex, slapping Andre's locker. "Yea, are you and Tori, dating, or something?" Robbie asked, in voice lower than he'd intended. Andre shook his head. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Come on Andre. _Sweetie! _Tori's into you, and we both know you like her too" said Robbie.

Andre had trouble coming to terms with what Robbie was saying. "Tori and I aren't like that; we're just friends" he explained. "More than just friends…BEST friends for three years. So what if she likes you? I don't see anything wrong with the most gorgeous girl at school liking you and you liking her back." Andre shook his head again. "Look, I love Tori, she's my best friend. But that's it. It's not like that—"

Tori wrapped her hands around Andre's eyes, causing him to jump. "Who is it?" Andre croaked. Robbie and Rex slowly disappeared. Tori disguised her voice. "Guess" she told him; her voice was scratchy and dry. "Um…" Andre began, but he was short on breath and decided to take one in through his nose. His insides were consumed with the smell of bananas and strawberries. His body shuddered as his face contorted into a smile. "Tori?" he whispered. She gasped. "How did you know?" she asked bubbly, letting him go. Andre turned around and met her gaze. "There's something special about when you're around. I could…feel it…I guess" he admitted. Tori smiled at him.

"That was really sweet Andre" she whispered. Tori's hands were in Andre's and he watched as she closed the distance between them. "I had a lot of fun the other day" she said. Andre shook thoughts about Tori in her night clothes from his head as she beamed at him. "Yea, it was cool. We should do it again sometime." Tori smiled. She let one of Andre's hands go and they began to walk. "So what's your first class?" she asked. Andre reached into his pocket and removed his class schedule.

Two weeks prior to starting school the students were all mailed their class schedules and other materials, giving them time to get everything squared away before the first day of class. After looking it over and putting it back into his pocket, he frowned "What's the matter?" Tori asked, concerned. "I have ballet" he admitted. Tory put her free hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I thought you got out of that class years ago" she squeaked. Andre nodded. "Yea, I did, I got put right back in. I even called over the summer to change it, but here I am, about to go and dance around with a bunch of sweaty, male ballerinas!" Tori laughed again. "Aww…" she said, noticing his misery. "It's okay Andre. If it helps…you look nice in your tutu." Tori gave Andre a flirty smile and let his hand go so that she could imitate Andre's bulky figure in a tutu. Andre gave her a small push and began to walk in the opposite direction. Tori stopped and caught up with him.

She gave him an apologetic look after making it back to his side. "Why'd you leave me?" she asked. "Class is this way, Vega ballerina" he said as he grabbed her by the waist and held her over his head. "Put me down!" she squealed. Burying laughter, Andre spun around on the spot until they both got dizzy, and he stood her back up. They shared a laugh before Tori began chasing Andre, threatening to bite him. He led her all the way to his ballerina class.

"Got you!" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Okay, okay…you win Tor" Andre breathed. Tori caught her breath and smiled. "As always." Andre grabbed her hands again and looked down into her brown eyes. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Music theory" she replied. "Cool, I know where that is" said Andre. "You do?" "Yea, I'll meet you there after class" he offered. Tori smiled. "Okay" she replied. Her hands found themselves crawling up Andre's arms as she grew lost in her emotions. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They waved bye, and she was gone.


	3. Fair Friday

**For *Eccentric Superchick* Thanx again.**

**HERE YOU GO GUYS, CHAPTER 3, AND THERE ARE MANY MORE TO GO**

* * *

><p>Fair Friday<p>

The week passed by quickly. Tori and Andre found themselves growing more and more comfortable around one another by the day. The awkwardness they shared when subconsciously flirting soon evaporated, and it began to seem routine for them. In the back of her mind, Tori knew that she was taking Andre's advice; she was going after the guy she wanted. But she didn't quite know that that guy was Andre.

Friday came around and Sikowitz's class had been scheduled to meet in the school's auditorium. Robby, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Tori walked there together after lunch. "So…" Jade began. They all looked at her. Before entering they'd decided to wait at the door until Sikowitz showed up; they were a bit early.

"What's up with you two?" Jade asked. They all knew that talking about Tori and Andre would make things awkward, but this was the kind of thing Jade lived for. "What do you mean?" Tori asked. "Yea?" Andre added. "What are you talking about chick?" asked Rex. Jade ignored him. "Tori and Andre have been acting all…mushy…lately, and its making me sick." Heads turned to Tori and Andre. "We're not acting _mushy_… nothing's going on" Tori explained. Andre bit his lip, but no one noticed. "Yea…" he added.

"Now Jade, what did your parents say about making people uncomfortable?" Beck asked. Jade rolled her eyes. "No matter how fun it is for me it's not fun for everybody else" she sighed. "Good girl" said Beck, and he grabbed her hand and led her into the auditorium. Robbie and Cat entered afterwards. "I got my eye on you!" said Rex, pointing as he and Robbie crossed the threshold. Tori looked at Andre. "What was that about?" she asked. Andre shook his head. "Who knows what Jade was talking about" he replied.

Andre looked down and noticed that he was juggling Tori's hands within his own. He let out a small cough and looked back up at Tori. "Are you okay?" He coughed again to clear his throat. "Um… yea. Hey, how are things with you and the guy?" Tori's brows tightened as she looked up at him with confusion. "You know… the guy who likes you; the one you like back?" Her expression changed to one of realization. "Ohhh! Um… it's going pretty well, I think?" she said, smiling. Andre noticed that their hands had been rocking from side to side and stiffened his body. Tori took no notice. "Good to hear. Told you it would work out" he replied. "What about you?" she asked. "Me?" "Yea, what about the girl you're into? Are things going well with her?"

Andre smiled at Tori and said, "Yea, they couldn't be better." Tori gave him an affectionate smile and tipped up to kiss Andre on the cheek. He wished more than anything he could do the same, but how weird would that be? If only he could kiss on her cherry little lips; that would be something they could both enjoy.

Andre followed Tori into the auditorium. Their friends were scattered about in a group of ten or so seats near the bottom by the stage. Andre and Tori sat together in the back of the lot and together they waited for the rest of the class and Sikowitz to show up.

"Welcome class!" said Professor Sikowitz, their eccentric and hippy-like teacher who never really cared to wear shoes. He paced down the aisle and took center stage. Andre's fingers traced the upper edge of Tori's boots. She wore them high today; Andre was a little disappointed at this. "You all were called here today because my classroom is being fumigated; there was a tragic fungus…situation" Sikowitz trailed off.

"That's gross…" Tori whispered to Andre. He removed his finger form her boot and sat up. "Yea, it's probably 'cause he doesn't wear shoes" Andre replied. Tori laughed. Andre coughed to himself and began paying Sikowitz attention. Seconds later he felt Tori's hand on his knee. He looked over at her. She was biting her lip and was focused intently on what Sikowitz was saying. Her free hand dangled above her ear as her fingers made curls in her hair.

Andre watched her chest rise and fall, falling in love with her with every breath she took. The perplexity of her personality consumed him, causing his mind to realize that Tori was the girl for him... that Tori was the one, the one in the back of his mind that was always there... the one who was too fair. Fair Friday.

"What I want to talk to you all about today is Astana. Astana is the name of a movie that a friend of mine has written. He works for Pacific Coast Productions; he is their casting director. He wants a male and a female from Hollywood Arts to star in his movie." Chatter grew amongst the students as they each took in the rarity of the opportunity. "Furthermore, auditions for Astana will occur during our winter showcase. You have three months to find a partner and put together a skit, scene, or song for the two of you to perform, if you're interested. The best pair will be chosen by my friend to star in his movie."

After two drive-by acting exercises, Sikowitz let the students talk amongst themselves. The pairs turned out pretty much as anticipated; Jade and Beck paired for a scene, Cat and Robbie…and Rex paired for a scene, and Tori and Andre paired for a song, all of which had to be original. "When do you want to begin on our song?" Tori asked, returning her attention to Andre. He shrugged his shoulders. "We have three months; I'm sure we can come up something by then, Latina" he said, stroking her chin. Tori smiled at Andre, a smile that showed him everything he needed to know about how she felt about him, but he didn't catch on.

School got out that day and Andre walked Tori to her car. "This has been a good day" Andre said as they reached her vehicle. He leaned against the hood as she opened her car door to put her things inside. "Yea, pretty good" she agreed. She joined Andre at the side of her car and leaned into him. Beck and Robbie walked by, both smiling in their wake. Andre was almost sure that Rex was giving him the finger.

"What's up with them?" Tori asked. "I don't know" Andre replied. "Hey is it me, or have our friends been acting kind of weird lately?" she continued. Andre laughed. "Our friends have always been weird!" Tori joined his glee. "Yea, you're kind of right" she said, laughing. "What are you doing this weekend?" Andre asked. Tori stopped laughing and stared at Andre, eyes shaky. "You want to… hang out, or something?" "Yea" Andre replied." If you don't mind" he added. Tori fidgeted with Andre's hands as she nodded her head. "Y-yea…definitely" she said. "So what do you want to do?" she added. Andre shook his head.

"Um…I'm not sure. You decide" Andre offered. "Okay…just come back over to my place. You're always welcome" She said. Andre smiled. "Sure, we can work on the song a little too." "Yea." "Alright Vega, see you tomorrow." Tori stood on tip toe again and kissed Andre on the cheek. She hopped in the front seat and started the engine. Andre waved to her until she pulled out of the lot. He watched until she was down the street, then out of sight, and then on her way home. Andre walked back to his car and sat in the front seat. Fair Friday.

**TORI VEGA: Date?**

**MOOD: Eager**


	4. Club Paradise

**For *shkendra* Thanx for the Support**

**Whenever I mention a song, it plays a part in the character's mood. If you know the song, then you will have a pretty good idea as to how they feel. If not, feel free to listen to the song while u read. It'll be cool. Tell me what u think. What u wanna c happen next.**

**Ladies and Gents**

**4**

* * *

><p>Club Paradise<p>

Thursday morning Andre sat in his car, biding his time before he made it to Hollywood Arts. He'd spent the last couple of minutes cycling through texts between his phone and Tori's. Senior year was surely overwhelming him, but in a good way. He was confident that he and Tori were going to kill at the showcase; he was never the type to brag, but everyone knew who the favorites were.

Then there was Tori. He couldn't believe the course in which their friendship had taken. He'd watched Tori mature and grow from this shy, talented young lady to a confident, exuberant and sexy woman. They were grown now; it was time to for them to accept the fact that they could love. That they did love.

_birthday tomorrow, what are your plans? _That was the last message he'd sent to her. She'd replied.  
><em>i dnt kno! show me a good time?<em>

That was something he had no problem doing; problem was, he hadn't an idea as to what he was going to get her. In her mind, the only the thing she wanted was time. In Andre's, time wasn't good enough.

Tori and Cat stood at her locker, going over plans for the weekend. "We should go do something tomorrow night!" Cat offered. Tori wanted to say yes, and she wanted to say no. She didn't mind hanging out with Cat and all of her other friends for her birthday, but there was something telling her to keep her options open.

"I would love to" Tori said honestly, "but have you heard from Andre? I think he might have something for us to do." Cat smiled. "Us?" she asked, moving her arms in a huge circle, "or _us…_" she added, forming a tiny heart with her fingers. Tori blushed when she finally caught on. "The second one" she admitted, "but iono it might not be like _that_." Cat was pretty sure that _us _meant that Andre and Tori wanted to be alone for her birthday, and she was happy to do anything she could to make sure they got their chance.

Robbie and Rex showed up and wished Tori a happy early birthday. "Thanks you guys" she said to them. "So…how about me and you go out Friday night?" said Rex. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Tori replied, smiling. "Are you saying yes?" said Rex. "Sorry Rex you're too lateeee! Tori's all booked up for tomorrow night" said Cat. "You butt out carrot top!" said Rex. Cat gasped. "You're so mean to me!" she said, storming away. "Rex!" Robbie said, looking at his puppet.

"That girl is out of it" Rex explained. Robbie looked over Tori's shoulder and saw that Andre was coming. "Um…I've got to go Tori, let me know what you decide to do for your birthday!" Robbie stormed off; Tori called after him, "Okay!"

"Vega!" said Andre. Tori smiled and turned to face him. "Hi!" she beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him. Andre's fingers found themselves in her belt loops, so he pulled her closer. "I thought you were never going to show up" she admitted in his ear. "Class starts in ten" he replied. "It still felt like forever" she sighed.

They let go and began walking. "So I was thinking about your text, and I think I've got something" he told her. "Yay! What is it?" she asked. Andre shook his head. "I'm not telling you." She frowned. "Come on Andre…please" she begged. "Can't do it! Just… don't make any plans for tomorrow, alright?" Tori nodded. "Okay…no plans."

Being eighteen didn't feel different to Tori. The excitement and anticipation of her evening muffled the experience of aging. She'd spent all morning checking her reflection in the mirror; she didn't look older, her hair wasn't longer, she wasn't taller, she hadn't grown out. She'd received a number of birthday texts and wishes from her dearest friends, classmates, family members…and Andre! Knowing she'd be up, Andre waited until twelve AM Friday morning to call Tori and wish her happy birthday. Being the first to do so meant the most to the both of them.

Friday evening came, and after staying after school until six, Cat came home with Tori to help her gussy up for the evening. "What do you think he's up to?" Tori asked Cat as she led her to her room. "I don't know…" Cat said, laughing, giving away the bluff. Tori gave her a skeptical look from over her shoulder. The second they entered the room Cat raved her closet. "You…need…something…likeeee… this!" she said, pulling out a red cocktail dress. Tori recognized it.

"Don't you think that's a little too…sexy?" Cat bore a huge grin. "Yea! It's perfect" She handed the dress to Tori. "But I've never worn it. I don't even think that I can fit it" she admitted, "Well…" Cat began as she started taking off Tori's clothes. She tore off her scandals and nearly decapitated her when she pulled off her t-shirt. "Cat! S-stop! Okay! I've got the rest" Tori cried. "Hurry!" Tori took off her jeans and changed into the dress.

The dress was red and strapless; the bottom was ruffled and stopped mid thigh, and across her waist was a nice black bow. It fit her perfectly. "_It fits me perfectly" _she thought. "It fits you perfectly" Cat confessed. "Yea" Tori breathed. "Andre is going to love it!" Tori nervously looked at Cat. "You think so?" Cat nodded. "Em hm…" Tori turned around to see her reflection at all angles in the mirror. "I think it's kind of silly" Tori admitted. "What do you mean?" Cat asked. "Wearing this dress for Andre" said Tori. "I mean… why would I want him to see me like this? Can't I just wear a normal dress, or an outfit?"

Cat shot her daggers. "Okay… you're right. I can't… and I don't want to." "Great!" Cat squeaked. She waited for Tori to change and take a shower before helping her with her make up. Cat stayed over for a snack afterwards, but she jolted home at around eight. She was in rush to get home to get herself ready, but still Tori was oblivious.

Andre had it all planned out; he got the idea from his cousin. He would pick Tori up in a few and take her to a hotspot in downtown Los Angeles. All of her friends would be there, and he would let her have all of the fun she wanted; anything she wanted to do. Finally, when it got late, he would take her home. He convinced Sinjin to turn Tori's back patio into a romantic rendezvous when she and Andre left for downtown.

Andre said goodbye to his folks after checking his suit for the tenth time in the mirror. He was wearing slim black slacks, black shoes, a black v neck t-shirt, and a beige blazer. "Show her a good time" his father reminded him. He'd talked the evening over with his parents a dozen times, and they were more than happy for him and Tori. They loved Tori, and they thought she and Andre fit hand in hand.

It took Andre little to no time to get to Tori's. He looked at his cell phone before getting out of the car.

8:34

The sun was on the verge of setting, but due to the overcast the sky was still illuminated. He dreaded the weather as he looked up into the orange cotton clouds. He couldn't understand why it had been raining so much in California lately. "Alright…" he said, building his courage. A million doubts crossed his mind. His hair, his clothes; did he over dress? Sinjin… would he forget to set up Tori's patio? Where was he anyway? He had a habit of lurking around strange places, but Andre hadn't heard from him in hours. What if Jade backed out, and she and Beck didn't show? What about Robbie and Cat? Who cares? "Fair Friday" he whispered.

Andre got out of his car. He closed the door and up Tori's driveway he walked until he was at the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. It opened. Tori's father greeted Andre and complimented his attire. "Nice suit Andre!"

"Thanks Mr. Vega"

"Where are you all headed?"

"The Prosper Room."

Mr. Vega nodded. "She'll be down in a minute. It's a fair Friday. Show her a good time, alright." Mr. Vega smiled at Andre before turning and walking away. A minute later, Tori entered the living room. Andre watched her step for step as she took the staircase.

ANDRE

She looked beautiful. I'd never seen her so stunning… so perfect. She looked like a celebrity… but she was just Tori. Just Tori; the same Tori I'd known for three years. The same Tori I'm falling for.

That dress…what can I say? It was perfect, like her. They complimented one another. It lay on her body the way roses do a bouquet. She wore a crystal necklace and had the earrings to match, and her hair had been done into an up do. Her vanilla skin looked soft…and smooth. Her thighs looked warm, and welcoming. Every bit of her body, form her tiny little knees, to her skinny little ankles, to the pink on her toenails, made my mind scream _"I love you Tori."_

Tori noticed Andre. His appearance caught her off guard, and was enough to keep her from building the courage to approach him, but she managed.

"You look amazing" he said as she hugged him. "You do too" she said in his ear. There was sudden flash. Mrs. Vega took a picture of their embrace and gestured for them to pose for another. Tori raised a leg behind her as she kissed Andre's cheek. "Good one!" her mom exclaimed. Tori and Andre laughed. "One more" said Mrs. Vega. Andre wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Tori did the same. "That's nice" said Mrs. Vega. "Alright you guys, get on before the weather gets worse."

They waved bye and left for Andre's car. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she begged as he started the car. "Nope" he said, pulling out of the driveway. "Why not?" "You'll see in a minute. It's worth the wait, I promise." Andre looked at Tori. "Okay…only because you promised."

Friday night in downtown L.A. was kind of hectic. It took Andre longer than he'd hoped for them to get to the Prosper Room. _I Get Lonely Too _by Drake played on the radio as they cruised, letting the warm air from outside lift their moods and anxiety. The traffic wasn't fast, but it was moving, so Andre was never able to drive fast enough to mess up Tori's hair or dress.

"This is a real nice song" Tori said, looking over at Andre. "Yea?" he said. "Yea! He's talking about how's he's a celebrity, but he needs that special someone, like we all do" she explained. "You're a celebrity too" said Andre. "So are you looking for that special someone?" he added. She smiled. "Well I don't have to look, now do I Andre?" Andre returned her smile with an affectionate and understanding one of his own. "— And I'm not a celebrity."

Tori and Andre pulled into the valet of the Prosper Room a few minutes later. "Wow Andre" said Tori, taking in the scene. The Prosper Room was a large sky rise, and on the roof was a dance club. They took the elevator to the top as opposed to the stairs, and when Tori stepped out, her jaw dropped.

"SURPRISEEEE!"

Just about everyone she knew from Hollywood Arts was standing with their hands above their heads, screaming birthday wishes at her. "Oh my God!" she said, but her hands muffled her voice as they drew to her mouth in… well surprise. She turned to Andre and gave him a papa bear hug, and then she kissed him on the cheek. Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie rushed to her side; Jade being pulled by Beck. Even Rex was there. He was dressed in black suit similar to Andre's.

"Oh my God you guys! You didn't have to do this" she said to them. "I know right!" said Jade. They all looked at her. "It was Andre's idea!" Cat blurted out. Tori eyes glossed over as looked up at Andre. "You did this?" she asked. "Yea…it was nothing" he replied. "This is amazing" she said, wrapping her arms around him once more. Andre kissed her cheek and wiped a tear or two from her face. Everyone around them conformed to clapping, with the exception of Jade and Rex.

"I love you Andre you're the best!" she said smiling. "It's nothing…really" Andre said modestly. She smiled at him and turned to her other friends. "Thanks you guys!"

Tori had a lot of fun that night. She danced with all of her friends, talked, played, and laughed the evening away. The scenery couldn't have been any better. The orange glow the clouds let off illuminated everyone, providing the life for the party. The breeze was calm, but now cool.

Andre kept his distance from Tori. He didn't want to spend too much time with her until later on. He hung with Beck and Robbie, talking about the evening and laughing at the rude things Rex would say to just about anyone who walked by. The puppet was in a spazzy mood that night.

Andre's pocket buzzed. He reached into his pocket and removed his phone.

_everything is all set up. _

He read the message from Sinjin over and over, getting eager with each reread.

11:47

"Well it's about that time you guys" Andre said to the boys. "Where are you going?" Rex asked. "Part two" Andre said simply. He bid them bye and walked around until he found Tori. "Hey Andre!" she said hugging him. "Hey Tor… hey look, I had your birthday gift delivered to your house, but they just dropped it off. You've got to sign for it before they leave." Tori slowly digested what Andre said, but was more than happy to go back to her place to get her present. "It's cool Andre, just let me say bye to everyone."

Tori and Andre laughed the whole elevator ride back to the first floor. "This was the best night ever Andre! Really, you didn't have to buy me anything for my birthday…this is perfect." "Yea I did Tor, why wouldn't I?" "Okayyy… so I guess you're not going to tell me what you got me?" she said, hopeful. "You… guessed right" he replied. Tori pouted and stuck her tongue at Andre. Before he looked her way she turned her head.

The elevator door opened and he gestured for her to get off first. "Did you poke your tongue at me?" Andre asked when the valet returned with his car. She looked at him, expression confused. "Nooo…"

The drive home was just as nice as the drive to the Prosper Room. Nicki Minaj's _Super Bass_ singsonged through the speakers. Every second or so Andre would catch Tori with her eyes closed, bouncing about and singing along. _What's My Name_ followed, to which they karaoked together.

Two or three songs later they were pulling into Tori's driveway. One of her parent's cars was gone, so Andre parked behind Tori's. "Are your parents out for the night?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Iono" she hummed.

_Thanks_

Andre sent the thank you text to Sinjin. Andre got out and opened the door for Tori. "Where are the delivery people? I thought I had to sign for something?" she asked. "Oh um… they said they're out back" Andre lied. "But…w-where's their truck?" "Just come on!" he interjected. Andre grabbed her hand and led her around the house and to the backyard. "Open the gate" he said, once they reached the fence.

"Okay…" Tori unbolted the lock and pushed the gate open. Andre hadn't entered the backyard yet, but he was still able to hear Tori's profound gasp. Sinjin had done her backyard wonders. There was sand everywhere. Neon lights hung here and there; each part of her yard was a different color. There was music playing, and candles illuminated a path to Tori's double lawn recliner. Her hands were to her mouth, and under the light Andre could see the water forming in eyes. "Tori?"

At his words she turned around and gave him another hug. "You did this?" she choked. "Yea" he replied. "Oh my God Andre…" she began, tearing up, but smiling. "You like it?" Andre asked.

Tori wrapped her arms around Andre's neck and pulled him into her. When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she slowly placed her lips on his. She kissed him until he caught on and kissed her back. She pulled away and put her arms around his back and her head on his chest.

"Thank you Andre" she whispered. "You're welcome sweetheart." Andre's hands swam up and down Tori's back, but she was over the tingles she felt whenever he touched her that way. She was a headband full of emotions right now. Carefree, and in love.

_Mars Vs. Venus _by Usher played.

"This place turned out great" Andre said after a minute of quiet slow dancing. Tori hadn't opened her eyes since they shared their kiss. They stood in silence, embraced in one another, slowly rocking to the music.

"It's like… a club" Andre added. Tori smiled and looked up at Andre, "Club Paradise."

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Teairra's Room


	5. Teairra's Room

**Thanx WhiteChocolateAngel**

**Welcome to Teairra's Room. Tori and Andre are done being naïve, but someone else's relationship takes a drastic turn, and it puts Andre in the wrong state of mind. So if you've been waiting for drama, here it comes.  
>*Try to sing along with the Karaoke*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5ive<strong>

Teairra's Room

Tori and Andre sat in her living room Sunday evening. They were watching a movie, but after spreading out on the couch and lying across Andre, Tori soon found herself asleep. Andre killed time by playing in her hair and giving her mustaches with his finger.

When she finally woke he lifted her off the couch and carried her to her family's piano. "Let's work on this song" he told her. Wiping sleepy boogers from her eyes she stretched and nodded. "How was your sleep?" Andre asked. "Ah— it wa guuuuuud—" she croaked. Andre laughed. "What is so funny" she asked. "That sounded nasty!" Tori gasped. "We can write a song on how gross you sound when you yawn and talk at the same time."

Tori reached out and pinched Andre's nose. _"We can wite a song on how gwoss yuu soun' wen yu yawn and talk at the same timeeeee…." _she said in her mocking voice, dangling Andre's nose. "OUCH!" Andre cried. Tori laughed then sat down on his lap.

"How did we write all of our other songs?" she asked. Andre rubbed his nose and shook his head. "I don't know… I can't seem to think right now" he said, looking down at his nose. Tori took his hands in hers and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Sorry about that…" she began, staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" he spat. "Do you know how I feel when I see you stare at me with those pretty brown eyes?" he said. "How Andre?" she asked. Andre stuck his tongue out at her and made a fart noise.

"Ew… that was so lame Andre" she said, poking him. "And you know, I really thought you were going to say something sweet…" She pouted. "Come on now Tor, you know I was just kidding." She gave him a heartbroken smile. He looked down at the piano and played a chord.

_As I look in your eyes, I know… _

He began singing. Tori stopped pouting after realization hit. Andre was making a song about her.

_(Another chord) I don't want to beee the one looking for love_

_(Another chord) 'cause I'd burn out the sunnn for you._

_(Another chord) and I can't wait for you to put your love…_

_On mee on mee on meee…_

_On mee on mee on meee…_

"Andre, that was…" she began. "Enough to make you smile, right?" he cut across. Tori smiled, then began laughing. "Of course." She wanted to close her eyes and kiss him, but she was afraid to cross that border in their relationship again. She didn't know if they were actually _in_ a relationship, and was too scared and confused to bring it up.

"So um… the song… do you have any ideas?" she asked. Andre shook his head. "Naw not really, I haven't really thought about it" he replied. "So what, do you want to make fun song? Or maybe, a love song?" she asked. Andre scratched his head. "A love song would be nice" he said finally. Tori smiled. "Okay great. So… a love song" she said. Andre nodded his head. _"Love…love love love song" _she sang. They shared a laugh.

"That's not really how we've ever written a song" he admitted. "Yea, it should be more… in the moment. That's us" she said. "Yea, how about we come back to this whenever we're feeling in love" he replied. _I think I am. _She thought. "Yea, let's do that" she agreed. Andre lifted her off the piano and carried her to the couch.

"You're not _that _strong, I'm like, ninety pounds" she said. Andre growled and tossed her onto the couch. "Arg!" she let out a distress that made her sound like a pirate. Andre laughed, but before he knew it she was already at him with a pillow. He took off for the staircase and she followed. He closed her bedroom door and hid behind it.

Tori pushed to the door open and stuck her head in slowly as if she was on a secret ops mission. "Andre?" she called, stepping in, defeated. Andre surged from behind the door. She turned on the spot but wasn't quick enough to keep him from picking her up. He held her above his head and tickled her ribs with his thumbs. "Stop! Stop! P-Please Andre!" she begged and squirmed. Andre carried her around the room in this manner, but Tori's flailing body overpowered him eventually.

He stumbled into her bed and they fell over. On her bed they lay, Tori landed on top of Andre. "That…was…mean!" she said, catching her breath, but she soon joined Andre's laughter. "That was funny…" he siad. Their laughter trailed off and they merely looked at one another smiling. "Your back is cold" Andre said. His hands found themselves tracing the grooves in her back underneath her shirt. "No it's not… you're just trying to be slick!" she proclaimed.

"What are you talking about Vega?" he asked sarcastically. She scooted up his chest so that his hands fell to the small of her back, and eventually they spread across her butt. She was in his face now, nose to nose. Andre caught whim of her banana and strawberry lotion and took in a deep breath through his nose. Tori looked at her nose with both eyes so that she would look crazy to him. Then she broke into a flirty giggle. "Don't ever do that again! You look funny" Andre admitted. She did it again. He laughed with her. "You have really big _hands!_" she told him. Andre lifted his hands to look at them. "You think so?" he asked. "Yea… I could feel them all over me."

Andre's hands fell back to her waist, and he began playing in her hair.

"Andre?" she asked after a moment of silence and smiling. "Yea" he replied. "What are we?" she asked. He stopped playing in her hair and started fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. "What do you mean?" he asked. Tori waited a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure—" she began. "I mean… we're friends—" "Yea, best friends" Andre corrected.

"Right. But um… I think… that there may be more to it…than just best friends" she said. Andre nodded. "Um…you mean like…" he began. "Our kiss" she said. Andre smiled. "Yea… it was nice. Do you think we're going to do it again?" he asked. She smiled too. "Yea that's what I've been trying to figure out" she replied. "What did it mean to you?" she added. Andre crooked his neck and grinned. "What did it mean to you?" he replied.

"No loser, I asked you first" she said. Andre stammered. He didn't know what to say. In a carefree world he would have told her that the kiss was what he'd always wanted; he'd always wanted Tori. But in reality he hadn't admitted that to himself yet, so how could he admit it to her.

Andre sat there contemplating his response. "Don't worry about it" Tori said, looking away. "Why not?" Andre asked, confused. "It's just… I don't know. Kind of took me away, I guess" she explained. Andre looked at her skeptically. "Let's just cross that bridge when we get there" she added. "Okay Tor… we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Andre let Tori go so that they could get up from her bed. "Tori's wants to _kiss _me!" Andre sang. Tori gasped. Andre laughed and made a kissy face. Tori thumped him on the forehead. "OUCH!" Tori stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go!" she said laughing, and she grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs.

An hour or so passed before Andre was called home.

"That was my folks; they want me to go babysit my grandma" he explained as he hung up his phone. Tori pouted. "Alright…" She got up and walked him to the door. "Today was fun" he admitted. "When is it never fun?" she asked, laughing. Andre grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He squeezed her into a gentle hug. He kissed her on the neck at the point where her hair started. The second he did it was the second he regretted it; it made him just as nervous as it made her shudder.

She was quick to return the gesture, but fought against it. Her hands were to either side of his face as she looked up into his eyes. "I'll see tomorrow" she whispered. "I'll call you tonight" he replied. She whispered, "Okay."

Tori and Andre's relationship brought about livelier spirits amongst their friends and the people around them. Their best friends wanted nothing more for the two to accept their companionship, while others were simply merry to see them happy.

Lunch was different. No one had the time to pay Jade's sarcasm any attention anymore; no one but Beck, the one person she barely had sarcasm for. Robbie and Cat spent that time making plans for themselves, and Rex, and Tori and Andre spent lunch playing in one another's food.

"What is wrong with you people?" Jade blurted out. It was Wednesday; two days of _lovey dubby lunch _passed, and she had grown irritated. They all looked at her. "You two" she began with Cat and Robbie. "You two have stopped being completely annoying… and that _thing_ hasn't spoken in days" she said, acknowledging Rex. "I'm in my zone!" Rex explained.

"And you two…" she said, looking at Tori and Andre. "You hate mashed potatoes, why are you playing in Andre's?" Things got awkward. "Things just got weird!" Rex said after a minute of silence. Tori sighed at Andre and dropped his fork back into his tray. "Did I miss something?" Jade continued. Tori folded her arms. "I think you're just bitter because you can't seem to put anyone down anymore" She replied. "Yea, stop being such a spaz!" said Rex. Jade thumped him. "Chick's crazy man" Rex said to Robbie.

"If I wanted to hurt your feelings, I could Tori" Jade said, leaning across the table. Beck grabbed her arm, making sit back down. Tori rolled her eyes and looked away.

**TORI VEGA: grrr….**

**MOOD: Agitated **

Thursday wasn't any better. Jade took any chance she could to pick at Tori and Andre's affection, while ignoring her own. She'd even thrown Cat and Robbie in the mix several times. It got to the point where no one would say or do anything while she was around, and whenever she spoke, she was ignored.

Friday they all met up for lunch again, preparing for another day of aggravation. "Where's Jade?" Cat asked when Beck sat down at the table alone. "She's at home. She didn't come to school today." They breathed a sigh of relief. "I know…I know…" Beck began. "She can be a bit much to deal with." "I don't see how you do it Beck" said Robbie. "He doesn't" said Rex. They all looked at Rex. "What do you mean?" asked Cat. "Come on Beck, we all know Jade's crazy. That's why you're seeing that Sierra girl!" Sierra was a student at Hollywood Arts. She drew a lot of attention, because of her looks mostly, but she was a great dancer.

They all looked at Beck. "I am not seeing Sierra…we're just friends, Rex." "Come on man…you can be honest with me" Rex replied. They all laughed. "Okay whatever. I'm just helping her with her showcase audition" Beck explained to them. "Yea, I'd be glad if she _show..cased me, _a lot of things" said Rex.

Andre, Beck, and Robbie laughed. Tori frowned at Andre. He stopped laughing and looked away. "Bad Rex" he said.

"You guys, Jade can't find out about this, alright? She'd flip" said Beck. "Found out about what?" said Jade. They all looked up to see her standing right behind Beck. "Woa…um hey Jade. I thought you were sick at home?" Beck said as he turned to face her. "I lied, I was getting this" she said, pointing to her left eyebrow. Beck looked up to see another piercing through it. "Ohhh…"

"So what's the big secret, Beck?" she continued. "Uh ohh…" Rex whispered. Beck shot him daggers. Beck stood and decided the truth was best way to go, plus he hadn't really done anything.

"I've been helping Sierra with her showcase audition" Jade grinned angrily, nodded, and left. "Jade!" Beck called. He bid his friends goodbye and followed his crabby girlfriend.

"I hope they break up!" said Rex. "Rex!" Robbie cried. "Come on, who doesn't?" the puppet replied. "Jade is really overreacting" said Andre. Tori nodded. "You think they're going to make it?" Andre asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Iono." "If they break up we're probably not going to see Jade that much" said Andre. Tori made an expression that asked, "Why?" "You know how she is" he began. "She's not going to want to have anything to do with Beck" Andre explained.

"Yea you're right. That does happen a lot though. Say if you and I got together and broke up over something like that…things wouldn't be the same" Tori sighed. Andre thought he was reading in between the lines when he thought about what she was saying. He was thinking that Tori was scared to start a relationship with him over the fear of breaking up, and the more he thought about it, the more skeptical he grew about entering a relationship himself.

After school that day, Andre walked Tori to her car. He opened her door, and before she hopped in he wrapped her up in a snugly teddy bear hug. "What are you doing this weekend?" Andre asked her. Their noses were maybe half an inch apart, but all the while they were in their own world, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Everyone wanted to go to Karaoke Dokie Saturday" she said. "That's cool" he replied. Andre knew what he was doing. Every time either of them spoke, the tips of their lips would touch. "You want to go together?" she suggested. He smiled and nodded. "Yea." Andre pecked Tori and gave her another hug. Their emotions collided, filling the air around them. A grin began to grow on her face. She thought best to leave before it got any wider and tore her face off. She got in her car and he watched as she drove away.

Andre picked Tori up Saturday evening and together they left for Sunset Boulevard. Karaoke Dokie was a place for people to sing, eat, and dance. Andre parked the car and he and Tori got out. "There are a lot of cars out here" Tori said as Andre grabbed her hand and led her to the building's entrance.

The door to the Karaoke Dokie opened, slapping them in the face in with the music. "There's Cat" Andre saw the red head dancing and walked Tori over to greet her. "Oh hey you guys!" Cat greeted them bubbly. "Where's everyone else?" Tori asked. Cat grabbed both of their hands and led them to the rest of their friends. "Hi you guys" said Robbie as they sat down. "What's up dog…dogette" said Rex. Andre and Tori settled in, greeting everyone and laughing amongst themselves.

"Great, the puppy dog couple" said Jade. "_Hi… Jade" _said Tori. Jade rolled her eyes. Tori smiled and looked at Andre. She rolled her eyes and pretended to growl. Andre laughed, and she was quick to join in.

The music was nice. At the time _Dynamite _was playing, and someone was failing at covering it on the Karaoke machine.

An hour passed, and the couples separated. Cat and Robbie…and Rex were dancing on the floor. Cat was a really nice dancer, making Robbie and Rex look a little out of place and awkward. Actually, Rex was doing pretty well…

Jade and Beck hadn't argued in a minutes, and decided to share a bite to eat. Andre and Tori were sitting, listening to the Karaoke disasters. "You should get up there and show them how to do karaoke, the _right _way" Andre insisted. Tori blushed and shook her head. "_I'm _not going up there!" she said laughing. "Is little Tori Vega scared?" Tori gave Andre the stink face. "Of course I'm not scared!" "Then get up there and sing something, shake something." That tickled Tori. "Okay…I'll go if you come" she said laughing. Andre took her hand, and when the Karaoke singer finished he led her to the stage.

"What do you want to sing?" the DJ asked. Tori looked at Andre. He shrugged his shoulders. _"July… by Jhene Aiko_" Tori told him. "Okay… _July _it is" said the DJ.

The music started, and Tori closed her eyes before singing.

Tori: woahhhh, woahhhh, ohhhh,

ahhh, mhmm, ahhh, ohhh,

woah woah woahh ahhhh

You had to change up the gameeee

ohhhhh the weather is not the sameeee

now there's only cloudy daysssss

I cant stand the rainnnn, in Julyyyy

oooh Julyyy

There were fireworks exploding (exploding)

but now it's getting colder

the leafs are turning colors

whyyy oh whyyy

it's just not our seasonnnnn

the one and only reasonnnn

baby oh baby oh

when summer turn into falllll

Andre: uhh, this verse starts as my snipers hit their marks

and ya guards fall down from a rifle to the heart

like clap clap… let em fall slow

I know you had you fears you can let them all go

and most women are motivated so I act accordingly

but this is so refreshing that it means a little more to me

dedicating time when I really can't afford to be

I provide protection if you open up the door for me

couple stares, couple texts, couple dates

couple "I think that we're ready's"

couple "I think we should wait's"

are we acting like a couple, I'm just trying to get it straight

cause I'm over here convinced that it's too early for mistakes

A: You are my, you are my, you are my girllll

T: I was your girl

A: Shoulda made, shoulda made, shoulda made you my worlddd

T: I was your world

A: Shoulda did everything to make you happy babyyy

T: Can't wait for, can't wait for, can't wait for spring timeeee

and I will turn into a butterflyy

I will spread my wings and flyyy flyyy flyyy fly

Flyyy flyyy flyyy fly

A: You're tooo fly I admittt

The song trailed off and Tori and Andre hugged. "Good job Tor!" he said in her ear. The audience applauded. Andre looked down at Tori. "I think we're about to cross our bridge" he admitted. She beamed at him. "Really?" she asked with sparkly eyes. He nodded. "Our first kiss as a couple" she said, smiling. Andre laughed. "Yea" he replied. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The audience sang. Andre wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and with his free hand he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and he went for it. The second their lips touched, she pulled away.

Their heads snapped towards the food court, where Jade and Beck were screaming and lashing out at one another. "You're such a liar!" she screamed. "Well can you blame me? Huh Jade?" "What's going on?" Andre asked. He looked at Tori. "Let's go find out" she replied. They hopped off stage and made their way to Jade and Beck; a crowd had already begun to surround them. Robbie and Cat were both there, trying to separate them.

"All of this time, you said we couldn't work on our scene, you were with Sierra?" said Jade. "You've been acting crazy lately, and to be honest you've been ticking me off for a while now!" Beck replied. "And I didn't lie, I told you we were just dancing!" he added.

"Read the text message again, Beck!" said Jade, slamming a cell phone on the table they'd been eating on. Beck took the phone, apparently his, and put it into his pocket. "It said I miss you sweetie, can't wait to go back to our ROOM! What does _our ROOM _mean, Beck_?_" she asked. "She's talking about Teairra's Room" Beck began.

"What?" said Jade. "Who's Teairra?" "Teairra's Room is a dance club on the harbor. We go there for rehearsals!" "What's wrong with your house?" Jade asked. "So you'd rather Sierra come over my house? Really Jade?" "Ugh!" Jade pushed a chair over and stormed away. BEck, Cat, and Robbie followed her.

She found the closest door, entered it, and slammed the door. She forgot to lock it. "Come on…" Tori said, and she grabbed Andre's hand and led him after their friends.

The room Jade had intended on locking herself in was nothing more than a supply room. It was kind of big, and there was one dark purple light that hung from the ceiling. There were chairs amongst chairs inside, and a single couch in which Cat and Robbie sat. Tori and Andre waited at the door.

Jade was furious. "Who told you to follow me?" she said through her sobs. "No one… I told myself to" said Beck. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "I can't believe you, we've been together for _seven _years Beck!" she screamed. "You're overreacting" he said calmly. "And what, you'd rather dance with Sierra than act out a stupid scene with me?" she continued. Beck shook his head. "It's not like that…" "That's what you said about you seeing her!" she screamed.

"_It's not like that, it's not like that!" _she mocked. "It's like something Beck! Either you'd rather be with her, or you're seeing her. Which one is it?" "It's neither!" he screamed back. "You're a liar! What kind of man are you?" "I'd rather be with anyone besides you!" Beck admitted. He was angry, now, but he surely didn't mean to say that. That was how he honestly felt, but he was willing to work things out with Jade, no matter the cost.

Jade's hand flew to her mouth as she cried, "Oh my God!" "How could you say something like that?" "Easy! Simply Jade, you're just not a nice person. I'm tired…of defending you, and worrying if I'm offending you. You think Cat is off, but I'd rather be with her than you. People _hate _being around you. I break my neck to make you happy, but you never are. I bet you can't remember the last nice thing you've done for me…" Jade said nothing. Her tears had seized but she was refusing to look at anyone in the room.

"But I can… the last nice thing you did for me Jade, was yelling at me without hitting me" he finished. Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Well if that's really how you feel… it's done Beck." "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Maybe we just need a break…some time away from each other. Do what you have to do with Sierra. I don't care."

"You don't mean that Jade. Look…what I said was mean, but it's hard sometimes. Everyone knows a break is just that stage in between being together and breaking up." Jade shrugged her shoulders again. "Well, we're just going to have to break up" she replied. Beck was taken aback, and within the few seconds it took for him to digest what she'd said, she'd already made it to the door.

"Get out of my way!" she spat at Tori. "No… you need to go and talk to B—" "Mind your BUSINESS!" she screamed. Tori put her hands up, offended and defeated. Andre grabbed Tori by the waist and pulled her out of Jade's way.

"Oh yea" Jade began, stopping as she opened the door. "You two might as well stop now. This stupid thing you have going on, that's what it is, STUPID." Tori stared at Jade, boiling on the inside. Right now, insulting her relationship with Andre was like punching Tori's grandmother.

"You're going to end up just like me and _him_" she said, looking over at Beck. "What, you think just 'cause you two think you like each other, it's going to be fine? No! No happy ending! You're going off to different colleges in a few months… you won't even see each other." "Jade—" Andre began.

"Consider it a warning. You're not going to make it. So end it now…before you hate each other." Jade slammed the door.

Andre and Tori looked at each other.

"Wow!" said Rex. Beck apologized to his friends before leaving. Cat and Robbie followed, leaving Tori and Andre alone. They stood there in silence for nearly five minutes, digesting and contemplating the _advice _they'd just received. Tori finally broke the silence by looking at Andre…the worry in her eyes spoke a thousand words to him.

"Maybe we rushed into this" he said after another short pause. Tori swallowed hard and looked away. That is _not_ what she wanted to hear. In her fairytale worry-free world, she was expecting Andre to somehow convince her that what Jade had said meant absolutely nothing to their relationship, and that he was willing to love her through the thick of it all.

In reality, she was just as scared as he was. She didn't let the worry show on her face. It was easy, because she wasn't going to look at him for nothing. "Really?" she uttered. The lump forming in her throat made it very hard to speak

"Yea" he replied. That word struck her hard in the heart; she squeezed her eyes hard and shut to keep from crying. "Okay" she choked. "You okay?" Andre asked, scared to touch her. He took her hands in his. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yea… I'm fine" she lied. "I don't want us ending up like that" he explained. "Yea, I agree" she lied again. "Maybe one day" he added. Tori chuckled, but not from happiness.

She was laughing at the cliché. "Yea" she said finally. She removed her hands from his and headed for the door. "I'm ready to go home, if you don't mind" she said holding the door until he reached it. "Y-Yea…no problem."

**TORI VEGA: What just happened?**

**MOOD: Lost for words.**

**T**ears.. **E**xaggeration.. **A**rguments.. **I**nsecurities.. **R**easons.. **R**eactions.. **A**nticipation..

**~ Teairra's Room**

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Beautiful Mistake


	6. Beautiful Mistake

**Tori and Andre alienated after the fight. Things went south, not drastically, but both wished they'd stayed home Saturday  
><strong>

**6ix**

* * *

><p>Beautiful Mistake<p>

Following the weeks of the breakup, Tori and Andre found themselves spending less time together. They talked, but it was mostly through texts and about the showcase. They still hadn't an idea as to what song they were going to perform.

Thursday Morning, Tori forced herself downstairs. She sat down gloomily in the kitchen and her eyes fell on the neon lights still hanging outside the patio door. She regretted Club Paradise.

Thinking about it all only made things worse, but it was hard not to. Andre had texted earlier to wish her a good morning, and she'd spent the last twenty minutes struggling whether or not to text back.

She wasn't the type to play mind games. It felt like the right thing to do, but at the same time it didn't. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to put their friendship on the wire over alienation.

_U 2._

She sent the reply and shut off her phone. Minutes passed, and when her mother came downstairs she saw Tori slouched over a untouched bowl of cereal.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Vega asked. Tori shook her head. "What do you mean?" Tori replied. Mrs. Vega frowned at her daughter. "What's the matter?" she badgered. Tori sighed. "It's nothing mom." She sat down next to Tori. "Andre hasn't been around as much, everything okay?" Tori looked at mother, then back to the neon lights outside.

"It's not, is it?" her mom asked. Tori hadn't talked to anyone but Andre about their relationship, but it was pretty obvious where things were headed to everyone, including her folks. "That was really sweet of him" said Mrs. Vega, noticing where Tori was looking. "You guys were almost there…what happened?"

Tori sniffed then looked down at her bowl. "I don't know mom…" she trailed off. Mrs. Vega sighed. "Well…don't let whatever happened get you down baby. Andre is a nice boy. Things may be complicated, but they always get better." Mrs. Vega kissed Tori on the forehead and left the kitchen. Tori dumped her breakfast and went back upstairs to get ready for school.

Andre stood outside his car in the parking lot, talking to Robbie and Rex. He'd developed a habit of sulking on the hood of his car before school lately, and Robbie thought best to check in on him.

"I don't think you should have listened to Jade" said Robbie. "What does it matter? Tori agreed…so we're good" Andre explained. Robbie fought the urge to disagree. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. Andre nodded. "I am… what else was I supposed to do?"

"How about letting things happen... the way they were meant to happen" Robbie replied. "What if things were meant to end badly between us?" Andre asked. Robbie shook his head in doubt; "Well…they're not exactly good."

Tori pulled into the parking lot not too soon after. She got out and made her way to Robbie and Andre. The magic in her eyes whenever they saw each other was gone, and Andre could tell. "Hi you guys" she said as she approached. "Hi Tori" said Robbie. "Hey Tor" said Andre.

No one spoke. Things went from strange to awkward pretty quickly. "Well… I should be getting to class" Tori whispered, breaking the silence. She wasn't looking at either of them. "See you Tori" said Robbie. She nodded at him. She looked in every direction but Andre's while she waited for him to speak. He didn't speak… because she wasn't looking at him.

Tori turned and walked away. "Wow" said Rex. "You're making it too easy for me" he added. Andre sighed, locked his car, and left for class.

Tori was missed at lunch that day; she and Cat spent the break walking around the school. "Do you think you're going to work things out with Andre?" Cat asked as they passed an oak tree. Tori frowned and looked away. "I don't think so…" she began. "Why not?" "It's been kind of weird between us lately" she admitted. "Aww…" Cat pouted.

"But you look so good together" she added. "Yea… I thought so too" said Tori. Cat gasped and pinched Tori. "OUCH! What was that for?" "Don't say you _thought… _it's true. Besides… you want to know a secret?" Cat bounced on her toes, awaiting Tori's answer. Tori couldn't help but smile. "Yea, what is it?" she replied. "We've all been _waiting _for you and Andre to get together!" she sang. "You have?" Tori asked. "Yea… but… I guess we're just going to have to wait…" Cat said, pretending to cry. Tori gave her a sad face but was too internally choked up to say anything else.

Later that evening Andre stumbled across Tori. He'd been looking for her and decided that the best place to go was her locker. "Hi" he said, leaning against the one next to hers. "Hey Andre" she said, closing her locker and turning to him.

"I've been thinking" he began. Her insides fluttered. She knew that the last couple of weeks were just too _bad _to be true. "Yea" she said, hopeful. Someone walked by playing _Official Girl _by Cassie; it exhilarated Tori. "We can do a remake of Make It Shine for the showcase" he said. Her smile died away as the conversation registered. "The showcase?" she asked. "Yea…our song. We can't seem to come up with anything else, and we haven't sung that since the re audition a few years ago." Her head dropped to the folders she'd removed from her locker and she sighed.

"Oh yea… well that's sound cool" she replied. "Alright…" Andre said smiling. "I'll call you tonight so we can talk about it more" he added. "Okay…"

She looked at Andre and nodded, giving him the impression that she was okay, all the while inside she was emotionally unstable. Andre gave her another smile; weeks ago it would have been affectionate, caring, but now, it was just…

She was confused. She fooled herself into thinking that things were going to turn around so easy for them. She considered making things better herself; it was nothing for her to walk up to him and demand they end this foolishness and let their emotions, their _real _emotions, shelter them from all of this drama.

But there was something stopping her; the fact that they couldn't read minds meant that neither knew how the other was feeling. They were both scared to love. They feared for themselves, for one another, and their relationship. If only they could read minds.

Tori heard footsteps and turned around to see a girl staring at her. It was Sherry. Sherry was Andre's only ex at Hollywood Arts. She lived for public displays of affection, and she took it too far at times. She was pretty, but she drove Andre away.

"Hi" Tori offered. She had no clew as to why Sherry was mugging her… or maybe she did. Whatever the reason, everyone liked Tori, even Jade, so Tori never had a reason to be unfriendly with anyone, not even strangers.

Sherry smiled. "Can I help you?" Tori asked. "No… you've done enough" Sherry replied. "What are you talking about?" Tori asked. "Andre!" Sherry piped up, laughing now. Tori felt her body tense. "Thank you for trying and _failing _with Andre, Tori" Sherry added. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked, agitated. "Now that this… _thing… _is over with…" Sherry said, pointing at Tori and taking a grossed-out expression, "— Andre has realized what he really wants… _me!_" she sang.

Tori rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually hearing this…this was the type of drama you watched or read about on Degrassi.

Tori sighed and made to walk away. Sherry grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to her locker. "What?" Tori spat. "You may think that everyone _wants _to see you two together, and a lot of people do, I won't lie, but let it go, Tori. You and Andre are just one big beautiful mistake" Sherry finished. She shot Tori a nasty look then strutted away. Tori swallowed hard to fight back the frustration tears.

"She's insane" She told herself as she opened her locker. She checked to make sure she had everything, merely to not think about what just happened. Tori closed her locker again and made her way outside. She tossed her things inside her car and hopped inside. "She's insane" Tori told herself again. Thinking about Sherry made Tori chuckle at how crazy she had really seemed. Tori looked up and saw Andre and Robbie walking towards Andre's car.

They leaned against the hood and began talking. "She's insane" said Tori. That's when Sherry walked by and made her way towards Andre. When she got to the guys she wrapped herself around Andre… actually, she threw herself onto him… the way Tori used to. Andre responded by picking her in the air and shaking her. They laughed and bid goodbye. She turned and Tori saw that Sherry was staring straight at her from across the parking lot.

Tori started the car and looked away. The radio turned on, and when the music played, Tori choked. _Beautiful Mistake _by Keri Hilson played, and it killed her. Her eyes watered, but she hadn't the heart left to fight the tears falling in her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>It's About To Get Intense<strong>

Next

Headlines


	7. Headlines

**Tori and her friends are dealing with everything in their own little ways, but its harder when you're popular, and under the spotlight.**

**7even**

* * *

><p>Headlines<p>

Dreams Emotions Could Buy. Andre baptized in absurdity. He'd been the lucky one able to bury his emotions for the time being, and he'd managed to fool himself into thinking he'd moved on. Of course, that wasn't case. He and Tori hadn't really spoken; they had their song, and maybe a rehearsal here and there before the showcase was all they needed. It was cool, they would find the time for one another eventually.

How did a pound of emotions become a mountain of confusion? A bottle of misunderstanding became the fountain of alienation as the two hid themselves behind Teairra's room.

An internal battle within Tori surfaced. Her heart, her mind, and her reasoning were all faulty. _'You think I'm all caught up in where I am right now' _her emotions said to her brain. _'Let Andre go' _her mind replied.

Tori and Andre found themselves around different crowds of people. It was nothing intentional, it just happened. Finding interests in others helped mend the wounds and cracks in their friendship, or whatever was left of it.

As predicted, Jade and Beck didn't speak; they didn't eat together, walk together, or acknowledge the other, for that matter. Cat and Robbie were left in disarray. After weeks of spending lunch breaks alone, they stopped eating altogether.

Their group was no more. Robbie and Rex spent their time alone, doing this and that, trying to get things back to where they were. Tension within the group murdered any chance for Cat and Robbie to come to terms with their own emotions for each other. It was a pity. What could have been a fairytale story of six friends, all caught up in love and passion, turned out to be a battle ground of hostility and wrongful thinking.

They were caught up in the headlines. Their separation didn't go unnoticed. They sat separately in classes, making things pretty gloom for their other classmates. A mixture of, 'What happened to you guys?', "is everything okay?', and 'did something happen?' from their schoolmates only agitated them further.

The celebrity group of the school had fallen apart, and any and everyone opted for the chance to rebind and fill that void. People Robbie didn't know asked to sit with him and Cat at Lunch; Jade and Beck developed their own cliques; and Andre and Tori settled for wherever they were accepted.

Tuesday evening, Cat and Robbie left their final classes and joined to walk to the parking lot. They didn't really speak that much either; they only wanted privacy when there were friends around to keep secrets from.

"How have you been?" she asked in a small voice. The separation had affected Cat drastically. Usually bubbly and eccentric, Cat had become pretty dismal and gray.

"Alright" Robbie sighed. He grabbed her hand and held it until they got to his car. She'd asked for a ride today even though she really didn't need one. "Are you okay?" Robbie asked as he started the car. She nodded, and then sighed. "Noo…" She looked down and saw Rex's hand on her knee.

"What's the matter?" Robbie asked. "I hate that we're not talking anymore" she admitted. Robbie frowned at her. "We still talk…I called you this morning. We ate lunch today" he explained. "Noo… not us" she said, making a little heart with her fingers. _"Us…" _she said, putting her arms in the air and making a big circle. He understood.

"Yea" he replied. He backed out of the driveway and made off towards Cat's house. "Me too…"

"Is there anything we can do about it?" she offered, tossing Rex's hand off of her knee. Robbie shook his head. "Um… I don't know. Jade and Beck are going to have work things out themselves" he began. "What about Tori and Andre?" she asked. Robbie shook his head again. "I mean…they haven't argued or anything, so I guess that's good… but we might just make things worse. They have to admit that they want to be together first." Cat understood, but she didn't.

She wanted to sit them both down, accuse them of being stupid, and have them kiss and make up. However she knew that if they didn't put their feelings out there for each other to see, they were going to be too scared to listen.

Robbie pulled into Cat's driveway and shut off the car. "Things always get better" he began. She looked at him. "The showcase is in a few weeks…maybe after the Winter break we'll be able to pick things back up."

Cat smiled and nodded. "Okay… do you want to come in for a while?" she asked. Robbie hesitated before replying. "Sorry… I have to get home soon, maybe another day." Cat gave him a deep sigh and got out of the car. "Bye" she said. He wished her bye, watched her open the door to her house, and then left.

Robbie regretted the drive home. He'd lied to Cat, for reasons he now felt foolish over. He was scared. Tori promised Andre that their friendship wouldn't be affected by their emotions, but it had been. Robbie was scared that he and Cat were going to share the same fate as their other friends. Any other day he would have been the needle in the hay stack; the one that stood out and said _f _the drama, I love you Cat, and I'm not scared…but today wasn't any other day. He and Cat fell victims of the headlines.

_6:03 ~ help me with the routine? _

_6:54 ~ we can go to Teairra's Room_

_7:22 ~ Beck?_

Beck read Sierra's messages as they came in, but he didn't reply to any. He couldn't bring himself to it. He and Jade were through, that was certain, so he couldn't understand why he felt guiltier with every text she sent.

She got the message, or at least she should have; Hollywood Art's longest and most noticeable couple had broken up, and everyone knew. They weren't safe from the publicity of their school-wide celebrity status. Sierra knew also. She pushed thoughts of her being the reason why they'd broke up to the back of her mind. No one else from Hollywood Arts had been there at Karaoke Dokie that night to witness the breakup, so it hadn't been relayed at school.

Beck didn't want to let Jade go, but guilt and regret smothered his true feelings. He was tired of Jade. It wasn't so much her personality, he'd fallen in love with her for who she was, but he was no longer happy in the relationship. He faulted himself for falling for a woman so bitter. He was the only one she really opened up to, and he'd fallen in love with her over that. But they were polar opposites; hopefully they could become friends again, but holding on to a piece of affection they'd once shared wasn't enough for him anymore.

Jade, on the other hand, was a bombshell of emotions. There were a lot of things she didn't understand and couldn't come to terms with. She was human, and she had feelings just like everyone else, but she didn't have the mindset meant for showing them. She didn't want to be that mean girl that everyone talked about and wanted nothing to do with. People wanted to be her friends, but it was only so they would receive the sweeter end of her harassment.

She'd known this the whole while, but never had the courage to change. It's hard for a person to wear their emotions on their sleeves, and Jade was no exception; she was the epitome of complicated.

She couldn't see herself and Beck making up; no one could. She hoped more than anything that they could go back to being friends. She was no longer angry at him. The truth was, she had never been, and the only person she was upset with was herself. She'd driven Beck to the point where he wanted to be with someone else. He wasn't a cheater, and deep down she knew it. The lashing she'd given him was merely from frustration and confusion. Jade was lost as how she could allow Beck to feel the way he did. Whatever… they needed their space, and even though they weren't getting back together, it got her through the pain.

Andre sat in his car Wednesday morning in the school's parking lot, thinking over the last couple of weeks. He remembered his talk with Robbie where it was brought to light that he and Tori weren't getting any better. They hadn't spoken in days. No phone calls, no texts. His phone was filled the brim with texts from Sherry, however.

She'd been acting crazy lately; a little more happy to see him than she should have been. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said Tori.

"Hey Tor" he replied.

"Hi Andre."

"Are you at school?"

"Yea, I'm at my locker right now, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hear your voice." On the other end of the phone Tori smiled; that was really heartwarming to hear.

"It's nice to hear from you" she replied.

"Yea… well um… later."

"Bye Andre."

The ignorance of a man; Andre thought their ten second conversation was enough to hold them until the showcase. It wasn't, but it was better than nothing.

He and Tori met up after school that day to talk about another rehearsal. Afterwards they walked together to the parking lot. They stood at his car, not looking at one another, but enjoying themselves deep down.

"Let's hang out this weekend" Andre offered from nowhere. Tori looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yea" he replied. "They're having movie night here Saturday, in the auditorium, we can go together" he offered. Tori smiled and nodded. "Um yea… okay" she replied. Andre smiled and nodded a goodbye.

Later that night, Tori called Cat and told her about movie night Saturday. Cat was trilled and suggested that Tori mend their friendship and pick back up on their relationship.

"I don't know Cat" she admitted, "We haven't been alone in weeks. I don't think I'll be able to do something like." "Stop worrying Tori!" Cat begged from the other end. "You think it's a good idea?" Tori asked. "Of course!" Cat sang. "Okay…I'll think about it. Are you going, Cat?" "Em hm… me and Robbie and Beck but I don't know about Jade but me and Robbie and Beck are going to be there and so are you and so will ANDRE!"

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed. "Later Cat…"

"Bye!"

Andre picked Tori up Saturday night at around seven. He waited in her driveway for a minute or so before she finally came out. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just jean shorts, scandals, and pink cami.

To Andre, she still looked amazing. "Hi" she said as she hopped in the car. "Hey" he replied. Andre backed out of her driveway and they made their way to Hollywood Arts. The drive was long and awkward. They didn't speak much; these days there was little for the two to actually talk about.

They parked and made their way inside. The school was locked, but the doors to the Auditorium had been left open. Andre and Tori found Cat, Beck, and Robbie sitting near the bottom by the stage and took seats next to them. The movie hadn't started yet, but it was about to. "Hi!" Cat sang when they sat down. "Hi you guys" said Tori. "Hey" said Andre.

Robbie shot Cat a look that asked, "What did you do?" she understood and shook her head. "I didn't do anything…" she whispered.

Minutes passed and things had begun to seem normal between them. They each got their bit of sarcasm from Rex, they laughed and smiled and joked over the few memories they liked talking about. Everything went smooth, until Sherry showed.

She found the group and sat down in the empty seat next to Andre. Everyone went silent. "Thanks for inviting me Dre" she said as she sat down. Tori gaped at Andre. "You… invited her?" she asked, furious. Andre nodded; he noticed the anger in her expression. "Y-Yea" he stammered.

"Yes… he invited me" Sherry began. Tori looked at her and mugged. Sherry took the flare in her nostrils as a challenge. "What, did you think you were on a date or something?" Sherry asked. "Andre?" Tori begged out of frustration. "Is everything okay?" Andre asked. She hadn't told anyone about the encounter she'd had with Sherry at her locker.

Tori didn't say anything else; she thought best to just let it go and get through the night, but Sherry wasn't as quick to give up. She wanted more.

"You two are _done _Tori!" she said, causing those around her who weren't already listening to shut up and listen. "Get over it!"

"What is your problem?" Tori asked, turning to face her. "I'm not the one with the problem, Tori! Why can't you just let the past go?" Sherry replied. "You're insane Sherry, you need some help!" Tori spat. Sherry laughed and looked around at the faces staring at her. "Calm down…" said Andre, but Sherry ignored him. "I'm not the crazy, one, you are. You need to get over the fact that—" "Stop telling me what I _need _to do, okay?" Tori cut across.

"Fine…actions are always better than words" Sherry said calmly. "You want me to prove it apparently." Tori looked at her and shrugged. "Prove what Sherry?" she pleaded.

Sherry leaned over so that her face was in Andre's. Tori tried to brace herself for what she knew was about to happen, but she couldn't look away in time. Sherry kissed Andre full on the mouth, and when he finally made to stop her she pulled back and grinned at Tori. "See."

The students watching gasped and erupted into a long, "woooooooh!" Boys whistled here and there, and girls broke into shock laughs. Tori shut her eyes and stood. "Tori—"Andre reached for her hand, but when he grabbed it she pulled away. Tori put her face in her hands and made to leave before any tears came.

Andre stood to follow her but Sherry grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Just let her go…" she asked, giving him the puppy dog face. "No!" he replied. He stood again and she grasped a handful of his jeans. "Yes!" she demanded. "Get off of me!" He said, snatching away from her and making his way up aisle after Tori.

He'd nearly pulled Sherry completely on the floor, and when she stood to straighten herself she found that EVERYONE was staring. "What?" she asked the closet stranger.

"Tori!" Andre called as he made it the parking lot. Tori was at her car, trying and failing to put the key in the lock. "Tori!" he said once he'd made it to her.

"Leave me alone Andre!" she said, unlocking the door and trying to open it. He put his hand on the window and grabbed her free wrist. She pulled away. "We need to talk—" he began. "There's nothing for us to talk about" she replied. "Can you move?" she asked, defeated. "No" he replied. "Not until you talk to me." "Fine" she said, folding her arms and leaning against the car. Andre sighed and let go of the door.

"Look, I'm sorry about Sherry, she shouldn't have—" "You don't have to apologize for Sherry, Andre" she cut across. "No?" he asked. He smiled. "So then… we're good?" he asked. Tori huffed and rolled her eyes. "We're not good" he added, depressed. "Do I really need to answer that question Andre? Why did you bring her along in the first place?" she asked. "I don't know… she asked me what I was doing Saturday night, and I told her I was coming here with you. She asked if she could meet us and I told her yea."

"Sherry is not over you…" Tori whispered. "Yea, I see that now—" "You should have seen that a long time ago!" she blurted. "Okay…you're mad… i hope you're not mad at me—" _"Oh no Andre, how could I ever be mad at you?" _she teased. He stuttered, confused. "You know, I feel like I'm the only one still trying to make this work Andre" she added. He blinked his eyes in confusion, then groaned. "Ohh…" was all he could say. "Yea, oh. Did you forget that _we _were supposed to be taking things slow?" she asked, looking deep into his face.

"Tori, we agreed to chill out… I didn't know that—" "You didn't know? So what, are you saying that this school year hasn't meant anything to you? Our kiss, did you forget that Andre? Did you forget stupid _Club Paradise?_" she asked.

"Hey, calm down Tori…" "Don't tell me to calm down, Andre. Please." "Okay… but—" "But what Andre?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air from confusion. "All of this time I thought you were into me; I thought you were _in_ this with me. It's been two months and you've been just pretending" she finished. "I haven't been pretending Tori, I just—" "Whatever Andre, just forget it." "Can I get a sentence in, please?" he begged. She looked at him, no blinking… no signs of emotion.

"I was scared Tori…" he began. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't want anything _like_ this happening to us" he continued. "You were scared? You weren't too scared back in the auditorium Andre! For goodness sake, a kiss doesn't has to last ten seconds before you realize you don't want to be kissing!"

"That wasn't my fault Tori!" Andre blurted. "Why Sherry? Huh? Why go back to her? She's worth some time, but I'm not Andre?" Tori asked. "How can we get anywhere if you won't even listen to me?" Andre asked. "I'll listen when you start being honest Andre!" Andre threw his hands up in defeat. "What's your problem Tori?" he asked.

"What's my problem? What is yours?" she replied, in his face again. "Calm down! Please, Tori!" Tori swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm just tired Andre" she said finally. "Tired? Tired of what?" he asked, nearly mocking her. She looked up at him. "I'm tired of this!" she began. He looked away then. "I'm tired of putting myself out there for you, _everyday _Andre! I'm just tired of all of this drama, and all you can seem to do is whine about how you're scared and how you thought this and how you thought that!—" Tori closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm just tired of being in the headlines, Andre."

"What, and you think that I'm not? I'm tired of having all of the scenes in front of groups of people. I'm tired of people whispering about me when I walk by. You're not the only victim of the spotlight Tori!" "Yea well it sure seems that way. I don't go around kissing my exes, now do I?" "Are saying that I asked Sherry here just to make a scene?" Andre asked, kind of hurt. Tori shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Well forget it Tori! Forget everything. After the showcase, we don't have to be friends!" he said. Tori couldn't believe he'd said that. "Well we might as well forget the showcase!" she spat back. Tori couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to say. Andre took a slow breath and shook his head.

"Whatever, this is stupid Tori! You're being real childish." "And you're being a coward!" she replied. His mouth fell and he backed away. "Why would say that?" he asked.

"Tell me that you care about me Andre!" she yelled as he backed farther and farther away.

Andre shook his as he continued to back pedal. "Naw…that's not what a coward would do!" he called back. He turned and made his way back to the Auditorium.

Tori opened her door and sat down in the car. One hand went to her forehead as she leaned her head back against the seat. She could feel the tears forming, but they weren't because of Sherry, or the kiss. Tori and Andre had** never** argued, and she called him something horrible, a coward. To make matters worse, Andre couldn't tell her that he still cared about her. That hurt the most; she took it as a no.

The auditorium fell silent when Andre reentered. Curious eyes followed his every movement as he made his way back to his seat. He wanted to leave, but he had to set things straight first.

"What is your problem?" he said to Sherry as he approached. "What do you mean, Andre?" she asked. "Why would you do that? You know how me and Tori feel about each other" he replied. Sherry smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Oops…"

"So you and Tori _are _together" said one of their classmates. Andre looked at him. "And you brought _her_ along with you!" said a girl. "That's what's up Andre!" said a guy. "No it's not! How could you do that?" said girl. "Yea, that is messed up Andre" said a guy.

He couldn't believe it. He'd fallen into her trap and allowed himself to get caught up in the spotlight. Now everyone around them was mumbling something under their breath or to a friend. Hollywood Arts was certainly not going to let the Tori and Andre fiasco go, ever.

"Stay away from me!" Andre said to her finally. He turned and stormed up the aisle and back outside, contemplating the whole drive home the mistakes he'd made and the one that he'd _just _made.

_Well forget it Tori! Forget everything. After the showcase, we don't have to be friends!_

The anger in his voice rang throughout his head.

_Whatever, this is stupid Tori! You're being real childish._ Why would he ever say something like that to her?

The pity of it all was simple: Tori and Andre were meant to be together, but they were destroyed by the people around them. Caught up in Teairra's Room, they allowed their relationship to rupture under the headlines.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Finding Tori


	8. Finding Tori

***When the time comes… sing, or listen along to the real song with Andre.***

* * *

><p><strong>8ight<strong>

Finding Tori

Tori and Andre had nothing to do with one another since that Saturday night in the school's parking lot. The three weeks following their argument were long, dreary, and vaguely decent. Tori and Andre kept their distance from their friends, leaving Cat and Robbie alone again during lunch breaks. Beck didn't linger around either. He suspected Tori and Andre's fallout to be of his own fault.

After a week of lonely lunches, Cat and Robbie found themselves drifting apart. The nail in the coffin, you could say; the group was truly disjointed.

Fall semester was over the Thursday before the showcase. They spent the day alone at home, remembering the better times they'd had.

Trina and Tori lay on Tori's bed in silence. Trina was home from university, and she knew that something was up with her sister. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Trina whispered. She snuggled under the comforter and held her sister like a little baby.

"Yesss" Tori moaned. "Talking will make you feel better…" Trina offered. Tori huffed and hid her face behind her hands. "None of my friends are speaking anymore…" Tori sighed. Trina crooked her head in confusion. "You mean the weird one (Robbie) crazy one (Cat) mean one (Jade) the _hot _one (beck) and the one with the muscles (Andre)?

"Yesss Trina…" Tori moaned. "Well… why?" Trina asked. "It's complicated…" Tori began. Trina cocked her head and looked at her sister, as to say, "I'm waiting…"

"Andre and I came really close to dating… but then Jade and Beck broke up… and me and Andre had an argument. We don't really talk anymore… any of us." Trina sighed and looked at her sister. "That's too bad baby sister…" Trina said, caressing her hair. Tori smiled at her. "Hey… do you have the number to Spa Liddel? I could really go for a foot bleaching…" Trina said, trailing off. Tori huffed and rolled her eyes at Trina.

"No… I don't Trina… why don't you look in the phone book." Trina blinked at Tori. "The what?" she asked. Tori moaned and turned over on her stomach, burying her face underneath a pillow.

"The showcase it tomorrow night Andre, you and Tori need to stop acting like enemies and get your lives together" Robbie pleaded over the phone. "It's not that easy" Andre replied. "Yea shutup Rob! Andre, stay away from my woman!" said Rex.

Andre sighed. "Look Andre, Tori is probably just as depressed and confused as you are. Talk to her… without the yelling… you know you want to" Robbie added. "Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Andre asked. "YES!" Robbie blurted. "NO!" said Rex. "Don't listen to Rex, Andre." There was a short pause. "Sorry man…" said Rex. Andre coughed. "What?" he asked. "Go get Tori back" Rex added. Andre smiled. "Thanks Rex…"

"Get on now before I start crying…" said Rex. Andre laughed and hung up the phone. Robbie looked down at his puppet. "Sometimes I just get choked up…" Rex said, sniffling. Robbie nodded and made Rex wipe his nose. "You did the right thing" Robbie added, placing his hand on Rex's shoulder. "Get off me, fool!" Rex said, slapping Robbie's hand.

Andre jogged downstairs and got his car keys from the kitchen. He opened the kitchen's only door and found that it was raining outside. "Come _on_…" Andre muttered. He hopped inside his car and started the engine. He pulled out his phone and sent Tori a text.

_r u at home?_

He sat quiet in the car and waited until she replied.

_Yea…y?_

Andre didn't reply. The second he'd received her message he'd backed out of the driveway and was making his way to her house.

8:34

He pulled into her driveway and sat in his car for a while. "Alright, let's just get in here and make things better" he said to himself. After minutes of trying to build his courage, he sighed. He talked himself into sending her a text instead.

He looked down at the message he'd typed and swallowed hard.

_i love u tori_

Andre erased the text and canceled the message. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and got out of his car. He ran up her driveway and to the front door, trying and failing to avoid the rain. He rang the doorbell. It took a minute for someone to answer. Trina opened the door and smiled sheepishly. "We were just talking about you" she said. Then she remembered the conversation she'd had with Tori.

She scowled at him. "What do _you _want?" she asked. Andre's face tightened, taken aback. "I-I… is Tori here?" he stammered. Trina narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "I don't think she wants to see you…meanie" she said.

"Look, it's really important" Andre said, picking her up and setting her back down out of his way. Trina gave him a sort of seductive smile as she wrapped a hand around his closest bicep. Andre tugged away and headed for the staircase. "Weirdo" he whispered.

Andre took the staircase and stopped at Tori's door. He waited a second before walking in, wishing more than anything he'd stayed at home and never listened to Robbie. He scratched the back of his head and ran his fingers through his locks and swallowed. "Alright" he said, and he went for it.

He opened the door to see Tori curled up on her bed underneath a blanket; she was looking out of her window with her back to Andre. Her radio was on, and playing was _Karaoke, _by Drake. She didn't hear the door open, so as he approached as quietly as he could she remained still. She lie so motionless, she didn't even seem alive to Andre.

Andre sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her cheek. He began palying with the hair entangled around her ear. "Trina?" she asked, her voice as tiny as a fingernail. "No…it's me" Andre replied. Tori closed her eyes shut and took in an extraordinary deep breathe. Tears began to form underneath her eyelids as her pupils shook, feeling as if they were going to pop under the pressure.

She knew more than anything that she had to have been dreaming. She opened her eyes, letting a few tears fall to her pillow, and turned her head a little to see him. "Hey" he whispered. She blinked away the moisture and tried to speak, but she was still a little choked up.

"You don't have to say anything" he offered. She closed her eyes and turned back towards the window. "I'm sorry" he began, moving the hair from the visible side of face and rubbing her arm. "We've been friends a long time, and we're closer to each other than we are with anyone else. I have a lot of feelings towards you Tori… but even if we can never pick things back up, you're still my best friend." Tori sniffled and grabbed a handful of her pillow.

"You're perfect Tori" he added. "You're so pretty… you're so kind…" he stammered. Tori sniffed again. "I-I don't know what I'm saying…" he said. Tori turned her head again to look at him. He caught her gaze and hesitated. "I can't live with us hating each other" he said finally. Tori sat up so that she was next to him.

"Okay" she said, wiping under eyes and nose. "Let's perform tomorrow" he offered. Tori sniffed again before looking at him. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yea, it'll be fun" he replied. She gave him a weak smile before looking away and nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, leaning over. He took Tori's face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. He stood, and after checking to see if she was looking, which she wasn't, he turned and left her room.

Things weren't as fairytale between the two as Andre had hoped, but they were better. He and Tori had come to an unspoken mutual understanding: they were going to perform Make It Shine tomorrow, and they were going to stop their feuding and go back to being friends.

Tori was better Friday morning. She spent most of it in her room, thinking about her last couple of minutes with Andre. She was glad that he was willing to put everything behind them, but she feared the future. Where did this leave them as far as a relationship? Did she still even want to be with Andre? Of course she did. She loved Andre.

Andre sat in his room listening to _Top Floor _by Wizwhile he worked on the score for Make It Shine. He hadn't put in any time preparing the instrumental itself over the last couple of months.

5:45

The showcase was in an hour. Andre finalized the track and saved it to a flash drive before heading to his bathroom for a shower. He returned to a text message from Tori.

_thanx for coming over yesterday. im on the way to HA. c u there._

Andre texted '_yea'_ then put on his clothes. He and Tori hadn't found the time to go over wardrobe, but whatever, any old thing would do. "Showcase now, relationship later" he said, smiling as he checked himself out in the mirror.

Andre gathered his things and made for the living room. That's when the doorbell rang. He put down his computer bag and made to answer it. Sherry stood there.

"Sherry?" he asked. She smiled up at him. "Yea." "What are you doing here?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Look… I just wanted to apologize… for everything… with Tori… and… everything" she said. Andre sighed and nodded. "Thanks, but you're a little too late for that, Sherry" he said. "I know I am… just thought I would try" she replied. Andre eyed her in disbelief before responding. "Thanks Sherry" he said finally, turning to retrieve his computer bag. Sherry noticed Andre's phone lying on the counter. Andre looked up to see her tapping its screen.

"I was hoping I could make it up to you" she added as he picked up his things and made his way back to the door. Andre shook his head. "Can't" he said, turning off the lights in the living room and taking his phone away from her. "Why not?" she asked, hurt. "I'm kind of busy" he replied. She eyed him, confused. "Showcase" he added. She took a breath and sighed again. "Oh… singing with Tori, right?" He nodded. "Yea."

"Well… can I come with you?" she asked, hopeful. Andre took an even deeper breath and leaned against the kitchen door. "Why are you here Sherry, really?" he asked. Sherry dropped her arms and made a face as if to cry. After taking another quick breath she said, "I'm sorry Andre… I just don't want you hating me. I came over to apologize. I promise" she begged. Andre rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

He led Sherry outside. She unlocked her car with the key's remote and pulled Andre towards it. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Well it wouldn't make sense to take both cars would it? Especially with these clouds… what if it rains?" she replied. "Whatever" he said, and he hopped in the passenger seat of her car and placed his bag underneath his legs.

Sherry got in and started the car. They didn't speak the entire drive… that is until he noticed it was taking them much longer than it should have to get to Hollywood Arts; he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. His mind was elsewhere.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" he asked, growing suspicious. "Relax, I'm not driving fast while it's drizzling like this" she pointed. Andre shrugged his shoulders and shook it off.

Fifteen minutes passed.

"Do you usually go this way? You could have just taken Rosemary Boulevard from my place" he said. She shook her head. "I don't know where that is…"

Twenty minutes passed.

Andre rolled down the window and peered outside.

Thirty five minutes passed.

"Where are we?" he asked. "We'll be there soon… jeez. Don't be a backseat driver" she said laughing.

Fifty minutes passed and Sherry pulled into a gas station. "I'll be right back" she said as she hopped out. Andre waited and waited. Sherry was up to something. They should have been at the school forty minutes ago. How could he have been so naïve? He pulled out his phone and checked the notifications. No messages. Well at least Tori hadn't called. He still had time.

"Hey, Mr!" he said, drawing the attention of the nearest passerby. A man in stained blue overalls holding a greasy rag and wrench approached the car. Andre locked the door. "Yea?" the man asked. Andre swallowed before replying. "Me and my friend are lost" Andre began. The mechanic didn't seem to care. "Can you tell me where we are?" Andre finished. The mechanic stuck the slimmest part of the wrench in his ear before replying. "You're in Malibu son."

Andre's jaw dropped. "T-thank you" Andre replied. The mechanic rolled his eyes and walked away. _Weirdo_,Andre thought.

Sherry returned a minute later with a bottle of water and a pack of chewing gum. "Sherry?" Andre asked as she slid in. "Em hm?" she hummed. "Can you please tell me why we are sitting at a gas station in Malibu?" he fought to control his Anger.

Sherry's eyes got big as she slowly reached for the ignition. Andre grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Sherry?" he said, louder. "Please don't be mad at me…" she begged. "What?" he demanded. "I was taking us to Santa Barbra…" she trailed off. Andre unhooked his seatbelt and reached for the door handle, but he forgot that he'd locked it. He pulled the lock bolt and tried again, but it didn't open. "Why can't I get out?" he asked, tugging at the door handle.

"Child lock… my little sister likes to pull the handles a lot, so we lock all—" "Meh!" Andre cut across, putting a hand in her face. "Get out and open this door!" he demanded. Sherry shook her head. "No…" she begged. Andre closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at her. "What in your stupid little… half-dead mind told you to drive us to Santa Barbra?" he asked, barely whispering.

"My folks have a beach house there. It's winter break… I wanted to surprise you…" Andre's expression contorted into the many feelings he was concealing as he began wailing on the door handle. "Stop! S-Stop Andre! You're going to break it!" she said grabbing his arm. "Meh!" he said again, slapping her hands away. Andre let the window down fully and grabbed the outside handle.

"Bye Sherry!" he said. He got out of the car and slammed the door. Sherry sat there in silence. A few seconds later Andre reopened the door and sat back inside. "There are no buses out here are there?" he asked calmly. Sherry sighed and shook her head. "Noo…" she said in a small voice.

"Great!" he screamed. "How am I supposed to make it to the showcase in time?" he asked aloud, throwing his hands into the air. "You can… no one hasn't called or texted you so we still have time" she replied, biting her lip. Andre looked at her. "How do you know that no one has texted or called me?" he asked through gritted teeth. Sherry sighed and put a hand to her forehead, knowing she'd given herself away. "Sherry!" he demanded after she didn't reply.

"Okay…" she begged, almost crying. "I turned off your phone's data." Andre's eyes boiled over in his head as his mouth twisted into a menacing smile. "Take me back to L.A. Take me back to my house. RIGHT NOW" he whispered. "I can't…" she replied. Andre's mouth slowly fell open as he said, "Why!"

She turned the ignition, but nothing happened. "I think my battery died…"

Andre stuck his hand back outside the window and opened the door. He reached back in after getting out, recovering his bag. He snatched Sherry's pack of gum and bolted into the gas station. There he found the dirty mechanic he'd patronized. "Hey Mr!" he said again. The mechanic stood leaning against a hotdog stand, scratching off a lottery ticket. "What do you want kid?" he asked as Andre approached. Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out thirty two dollars and quarter. "I need a ride to L.A."

Andre and the mechanic passed Sherry's car as they crossed the parking lot. Andre approached her car. She smiled and pushed open the door for him. "Is he going to fix the car?" she asked, hope in her eyes. Andre reached in and snatched her water.

"You're friend needs help doesn't she?" the mechanic, who later introduced himself as Joe, asked. Andre shook his head as he returned to Joe. "Naw, she does this all the time."

The ride back to L.A. was long and horrible for Andre. The windows in Joe's pick up didn't work, and every five minutes Joe thought it pleasant to pass gas.

Andre removed the battery from his cell phone and put it back in. That didn't work, but he soon figured out how to turn his data back on. His phone flooded with missed calls and messages.

_where r u? (Tori)_

_andre? (Tori)_

_hey andre, where are you (Robbie)_

_Tori is freaking out (Sinjin)_

_u better hurry up (Robbie)_

_ANDRE? (Tori)_

_Tori is abt to go on stage (Robbie)_

_i think you guys r up n a few (Beck)_

_andreeeeeee (Cat)_

_please call me! :( (Tori)_

Andre opened his contacts and dialed becks number. No answer. Same for Robbie, Cat… and Tori.

They arrived at Hollywood arts about thirty minutes later. "Thanks Joe!" Andre said as hopped out of the pickup and ran inside the auditorium. He heard applause as soon as he'd entered. No one paid any attention to his abrupt entrance, so he slipped his way behind a few row of seats and found the door that led backstage.

He passed student after student, all familiar faces, who were laughing and dancing around with their pairs. No one seamed worried or was trying to get in some last minute practice, causing Andre to fear the worst… the showcase was over.

"Robbie!" Andre called as he made his way around backstage. Robbie turned on the spot and shook his head. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "Long story… where's Tori?" Andre panted. "Too late" he heard someone whisper.

Andre looked over Robbie's shoulder to see Tori sitting on school desk. "Tori!" he said as he approached her. "I'm so sorry… I—" "Save it Andre" she said, as she got and walked passed him. She was upset… fed up with Andre and wanted nothing more to do with him… and he knew it.

"Good job Andre" Jade said smiling as she walked by. "If it helps… she did really well" Robbie said. Andre ran his hands through his locks and closed his eyes.

"Once again, please give a warm round of applause for of our student performers!" Yelled Sikowitz through the mic. The crowd stood on their feet and filled the auditorium with applause.

Andre watched as student after student shoved passed him in an attempt to get back on the stage. The students of Hollywood Arts bowed in unison as Sikowitz took the mic again. "We hope you enjoyed the show. Now, as some of you may know, a friend of mine is here and he's looking for a male and a female from Hollywood Arts to star in his movie!" The crowd applauded again.

"He has chosen his leads…" Sikowitz trailed off. "Please" he added as he pointed to someone in the audience. A man wearing jeans and a black blazer stood and took to the stage. "Good evening everyone!" he said. He waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "As my good friend Mr. Sikowitz already said, I'm looking for a male and female lead for a movie, which is a musical. Let me say first, that each and every student that took the stage tonight did a _fantastic _job!"

Students, parents, friends, and family members stood and cheered once more. "But, the two students that I have chosen to cast are… Mason Carly… and Tori Vega!" Cat and Tori jumped around on stage after Tori shared hugs with all of her friends; Mason bowed as he was congratulated by his friends.

"Give it up for these two wonderful performers!" said Sikowitz.

Andre sat backstage until the commotion died down and the ceremony was finally over. Tori, Cat, and Robbie made their way backstage together. "Tori!" Andre called as he rushed to her side. "What is it now Andre?" she asked. He started apologizing, but she cut him off.

"I had to go out there alone and without a song, Andre! I can't believe you didn't show up! You left me hanging… again" she said, scowling at him. "Tori, I'm sorry, but i—" "I called you a million times Andre! You ignored me every time, you ignored my texts! Why?" Andre put his hands to his head and began to explain. "I was about to leave the house and come here, but then Sherry showed up, and she—" "Sherry?" Tori cried. "Oh my God Andre you left me here alone because of Sherry? Do you hate me that much?"

"No I don't hate you Tori! I'm so sorry… it's a long story. I—" "It's fine Andre… later" she said, walking away. Andre reached out to grab her but Robbie slapped his hand away. "Not now" he whispered. Andre sighed then looked at Robbie. Then… he had an idea. He reached into his computer case and removed his flash drive. "Where's Sinjin?" he asked Robbie.

"He should still be at the control station… why?" Robbie asked. Andre handed Robbie his bag and broke into a sprint. He found Sinjin at the control station and handed him the flash drive. He took a mic from Sinjin and turned it on. "Play the first instrumental" Andre explained. Sinjin nodded and plugged the flash drive into his laptop.

Andre slipped through the curtains and set up a stool on stage. People had started to leave, but they stopped at the sound of Andre's voice.

"Look… if anyone knows where Tori Vega is, can you please tell her too come out here, and that I'm sorry?" he began. The people leaving stopped in their tracks, and those remaining seated stopped talking amongst themselves and began listening to Andre.

"I've made a bunch of mistakes over the last couple of months" Andre explained. "I haven't been the same Andre that my friends and family are used… and I haven been very fair to them. Most importantly, I hurt the closest friend that I have here at Hollywood Arts… Tori Vega."

Here and there someone shushed someone else as they inclined to hear what Andre was saying.

"So Tori if you're out there… I want you to know that I'm sorry… and I miss you. I hope you can forgive me… Go ahead Sinjin."

The instrumental for _Sooner Than Later_, by Drake played, and Andre began singing.

_I forgot to call to you on your birthdayy_

_You swear you're the last thing on my mind, yeah_

_There is nothing I can do to fix it_

_All you ever asked me for was time_

_When the lights don't glow the same way that they use tooo_

_And I finally get a moment to myself_

_I will realize you were everything I'm missing_

_And you tell me you're in love with someone else_

Cat found Tori backstage and led her on stage to Andre. Tori struggled in her wake, but Cat mustered up that inner strength that seems to come when we need it the most.

Andre turned on the stool, and when he saw Tori, he was surprised… but he smiled and kept singing. Cat squealed as she pushed Tori towards Andre and ran offstage. Andre reached out and took Tori's hand in his.

_So can you do me a faaavor if I pull it togeeether_

_Make it sooner than lateeer, we won't be here foreeever_

_And I realize I waaaited to long_

_But please don't move on oh on_

_You don't need no one else…_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else…_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else_

_You just changed your hair and it looks perfect_

_Wish I was the first to let you know_

_Every chance I get to make it better_

_I just find a way to let it go_

Andre's gaze never left Tori's as he spilled his emotions for her. Soon her defenses gave in and she couldn't help but smile back. When she interlocked their fingers Andre pulled her in and turned her around, sitting her comfortably on his knee. He continued.

_When the lights don't glow the same way that they use tooo_

_And I finally get a moment to myself_

_I will realize you were everything I'm missing_

_And you tell me you're in love with someone else_

_So can you do me a faaavor if I pull it togeeether_

_Make it sooner than lateeer, we won't be here foreeever_

_And I realize I waaaited to long_

_But please don't move on oh on_

_You don't need no one else…_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else…_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else_

A tear fell down Tori's face as she stared down at Andre. He smiled back, giving birth to the tingles she missed dearly from whenever they touched. He rocked her slowly on his knee as he continued to sing.

_The girl or the world… you see someone gotta lose…_

_I thought I could have it all… do I really gotta choose…_

_What good is all the cash… if it doesn't buy time…_

_And what good is being famous… if I'm never on your mind_

_Nights fallen, light glowing_

_And I'm just tryna pay the price on_

_And I don't wanna feel the comfort from my ice showing_

_And I ain't tryna be without you at the right moments_

_C'mon, nice goin', is it worth it, that decision_

_'Cause hearts break and I ain't tryna be in that collision_

_So I'ma dust my shirt.. and fix my pants_

_'Cause I better look good girl if this my chance I swear_

_So can you do me a faaavor if I pull it togeeether_

_Make it sooner than lateeer, we won't be here foreeever_

_And I realize I waaaited to long_

_But please don't move on oh on_

_You don't need no one else…_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else_

_You don't need no one el el el el elsee, oh_

_You don't need no one else_

The music trailed off as Andre finished, looking up at Tori. She smiled back down at him, trying to hide the passionate emotions that were begging to spill out. The entire auditorium stood and applauded for Andre.

Tori got off of his knee so that he could take a bow. When the applause died away and everyone began leaving again, Andre and Tori got off of the stage. As they did they were approached by Sikowitz and the casting director for Astana. "Nice show there, young man" he said. "Tori, Andre, this is James" said Sikowitz. They shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Really kid, you did a really good job up there" said James. Andre smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sir" he replied. "Yea, fantastic job Andre" said Sikowitz." "It's a shame that song wasn't original. If you would have been apart of the show, you would have definitely gotten the role" said James.

Andre nodded again. "Yea…" was all he could say. James patted Andre on the shoulder and looked at Tori. "Good job Tori Vega, see you tomorrow night. Flight is at seven" he said. Tori blinked at him. "S-Seven? Tomorrow night?" Tori asked. James nodded. "Yea… schedule is kind of tight, and we've got to squeeze six months of filming into four. You'll be leaving for Toronto tomorrow night. See you at the airport" he said, and with one last goodbye, he and Sikowitz turned to leave.

Andre swallowed hard as Tori looked at him and sighed. "That song…was amazing, Andre" she said, wrapping her arms around him. She sniffed. "Thanks sweetie… I meant every word of it… even though I didn't write it" he replied. They shared a depressed laugh. "So you're leaving tomorrow night?" Andre asked. Tori closed her eyes and nodded. "Yea" she croaked, looking away. Andre heard the tears in her voice. "Four months, in Canada" Andre added. Tori wanted to say something, but she just couldn't manage.

The pain she felt was overbearing. She and Andre had just made up, in the most romantic way possible, and they were finally about to be together… but they couldn't.

"Tori!" he mom called. "Come on baby… we've got to go!" Tori put her hands to her face and tried to wipe the remaining tears. "Your mom's calling" Andre whispered. Tori pulled Andre in for another hug. "Bye, Andre" she whispered. "Bye Tori" he whispered back. She let him go and turned around, all the while not daring to look at him.

Andre watched as she walked up the aisle to her folks, face buried in her hands. They congratulated her at first, but they all fell silent at the sign of her crying. Mr. Vega wrapped his arms around his girls and led them all out of the Auditorium. Andre leaned against the edge of the stage and ran both hands through his locks. Tori turned the second she stepped out of the door. Her eyes met Andre's. He smiled… and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Next. The Final Chapter.<p>

Dreams Emotions Can Buy


	9. Dreams Emotions Can Buy

**9ine**

* * *

><p>Dreams Emotions Can Buy<p>

Andre couldn't sleep at _all _Friday night. He'd been exhausted from his day; his fiasco with Sherry, plus he had to walk home after the showcase, but he just couldn't sleep.

He fought back the urge of calling Tori. She had been out with her parents all night shopping for her trip, at least, that's what he'd expected.

He had her… he had his chance, but he still felt as if he blew it. He should have kissed her. He should have told her that he was in love with her. He should have been honest from day one… he could see himself proposing to Tori.

But now she was gone… well not yet, but she might as well have been, and that killed him on the inside.

Saturday evening he crawled out of bed and slouched outside. He sat in a lawn chair in his back yard, listening to the birds chirp and the whistle the grass made whenever the wind blew. He turned on his Pear Pod and let _Right Side of My Brain, _by The-Dream play. That's when Robbie called.

"Hey" said Andre.

Robbie waited a moment before replying. "Sorry about that—" he breathed, "Rex Keeps trying to take the phone away from me—" Andre sighed.

"What's up Robbie?" he mumbled. Robbie sighed. "How are you holding up?" he asked. Andre shook his head. "I'm fine" he lied. "What you did last night was really cool, Tori loved it" said Robbie. "Yea" Andre replied. "Thanks."

"You're missing her aren't you?" Robbie asked. Andre nodded his head, forgetting that Robbie couldn't see him. "Hello?" said Robbie. "Oh… yea sorry Rob. Yea, I miss Tori a lot right now" he replied. "Well call her" Robbie suggested. Andre shook his head. "Naw… that's not good enough" he admitted.

"Then go see her." Andre removed his cell from his face and checked the time.

5:30

"It might be too late Rob. Her flight is at seven… she has to be at the airport at six." Robbie sighed again. "That's too bad Andre…" "Yea… thanks Robbie." "I'll talk to you later man… things always get better" Robbie said, and Andre hung up the phone.

Cat called. "Hey Cat." "ANDREEEE!" she sang. Andre covered his free ear and closed his eyes. "Lower the volume!" he cried.

"Hehehe" she giggled. "What's up?" Andre asked. "Oh nothinggg… are you and Tori dating now?" she asked. "No Cat… we're just friends" he replied. She frowned. "Aw…" "Yea… she's about to leave now. We might not see her again."

"You should go talk to her" Cat replied. "Naw… it's too late" he said. She gasped. "Don't give up Andre… Tori loves you" she replied. "That's nice and all… but it's just too late Cat. She's on her way to the airport." "Aww…" she mumbled. Andre and Cat sat in silence for a little while, until Cat started giggling.

"What are you doing Cat?" he asked. "Andre?" she replied. "Yea…" he said, irritated. "The beauty mole on my butt is looking at me…" she replied. "That's nasty" he said quietly. She gasped. "You're always so mean to me!" she declared. Andre huffed then apologized. "I'm sorry for making fun of your funny butt mole… I've to go Cat." "Byeee!"

Andre hug up the phone and sat back in the chair.

His phone rang again. Beck.

"What's up Beck?" he asked as he answered it. "Stop sitting around" Beck demanded. Andre sat up in confusion. "How did you know I was sitting around?" he asked. "You just told me" Beck replied. Andre sighed and sat back down.

"Good job with Tori" Beck began. "What you did meant a lot to her." Andre smiled. "Yea… we all could tell. She hasn't smiled in weeks, Andre." Ander sighed again. Tori hadn't smiled in weeks, and of course it was because of him. The worst part about it was the fact that he hadn't even noticed.

"Have you talked to her?" Beck asked, interrupting all of his regrets. "Naw…" Andre whispered. "Why not?" Beck demanded. "It's complicated" Andre replied. "It's complicated because you're making it complicated" Beck said. Andre sat back up. "Look, Beck—" "No excuses Andre. You want Tori in your life… go do something about it." "What can I do, Beck?" Andre pleaded. "I don't know, she's your girl not mine. Figure it out." Beck hung up the phone.

Andre locked the screen and tossed the phone at his feet. He sat there in silence for nearly ten minutes before his mother walked outside and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey baby" she said, rubbing his shoulder. "Hi mom" he replied. "It's going to be okay, Andre" she offered. He looked at her and sighed. "I know it hurts right now… but things always get better." Andre shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "There was something I've been meaning to give to Tori" she added. She reached to her pocket and pulled from it a small platinum band. "A ring?" Andre asked. "Yea… I've had it since I was a little girl. I've out grown out of it… but that girl is so tiny!" Mrs. Harris said laughing. Andre smiled at her and took the ring.

"When you find the time, can you take it to her parents? They'll be able to send it her." Andre nodded and his mom kissed him on the cheek. She got up and went back inside. Andre sat back in the chair and began twirling the ring around in his fingers.

His phone rang again. "Argh!" he moaned. He sat up, got his phone, and lay back down. Jade.

He tapped the screen and placed the phone to his face. "Jade?" he asked, confused. Besides last night, they hadn't spoken in weeks. Plus she never called or texted him.

"Hi" she said dully. "Are you okay… you never call me" he said. "Shut up" she replied. Andre rolled his eyes and relaxed in his chair.

"So… what can I do for you?" he asked after about a minute of silence.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Look… I don't know how to do this but… I'm sorry… I guess." Andre smiled. "You're sorry?" he asked for confirmation. "Yes…" she replied. "For what, Jade?" he asked. She heard the enthusiasm in his voice and rolled her eyes.

"For what I said to you and Tori. I was wrong for that. That song you performed was nice. It was really sweet Andre." His grin slowly faded with every sentimental word she spoke.

"You and Tori deserve each other. I always wished that me and Beck could relate the way you two do. I'm happy you both have your chance now." Andre listened to Jade being more sincere than she'd ever been and wanted to cry.

"We can't be together" he croaked. "Oh yea… the movie. Well what did you guys do today?" she asked. Andre swallowed hard and shook his head. "I haven't talked to her" he replied. He heard Jade clear her throat. "Come again? she said.

"I haven't seen her since last night" he explained. "What… you're about to go see her right? Isn't she about to leave?" she asked. "Yea… and no… it's too late for me to see her" he replied. "Are you kidding me Andre?" she began. "What?" he asked. "So you're telling me you're going to let the last three months go to waste? I swear you're really stupid. Get up and go see her _right_ now!" "But Jade—" "_Please_ Andre, for me. I don't want you ending up like us" she trailed off. Andre sat silent, lost in his thoughts before replying. The fact that Jade actually begged him to find Tori proved to Andre that she really cared about them… and that she meant what she was saying.

"Alright… I'm going… I'll talk to you later Jade" he said. "Bye, Andre" she whispered. Andre leapt to his feet and hung up the phone. He caught a glimpse of the time.

5:57

He crossed the living room and kitchen in seconds and was out of the door. He tried to text Tori as he drove, but the task proved too difficult. He knew that if he would have gotten pulled over he would have gotten his license suspended; he was driving at least twenty five over the limit.

6:12

He pulled into the Vega driveway and hopped out of his car. Mr. Vega's car was gone, causing Andre to worry. He ran up to the front door and jammed his finger into the doorbell. He waited. No one answered. He waited a minute and tried again. Still no answer. He sat down on the steps and waited.

6:17

He tried the doorbell again.

6:23

He ponded the door with his fists and rang the doorbell at the same time.

6:34

Why bother anymore? Tori was gone. He had been at her door for over twenty minutes so far, and still no one answered. He didn't want to leave fully defeated though. He figured he'd leave the ring at the house for the Vegas to see. He didn't want to leave it out front, so he walked around the house and entered her backyard. "I'll just put it here" he said as he approached the double recliner.

He picked up a leaf and pulled from his pocket an ink pen. _for Tori. love Andre._

He put up the pen and was about to tuck the leaf under the ring when he looked up and noticed that the sliding patio door was open. He approached with caution, but then he remembered that the Vega's almost never closed their patio door.

At least now he could leave the ring in her room. He entered through the kitchen and made his way to the stairs. The house was silent… so silent that it was a bit climbed the steps and pushed Tori's door open. Her room looked as if someone had just move in… or moved out.

Everything was tidy; Tori's room was usually a mess. Her window had been left open and her radio was playing _Its Too Late_, by One Republic.

He crossed the room to her make up desk and placed the ring on top of it. He sat down in her chair and closed his eyes, putting his face in his hands. There he cried. He didn't imagine this happening; this was actually what he'd wanted to avoid.

He was too late. Tori was gone, and there was no telling as to when he was going to see her again. He could call her, of course, but… it just wasn't enough.

Then he heard her. "Andre?" Tori asked. Andre turned in the chair to see her emerging from her bathroom. She was in her underwear and house shoes. Andre closed his eyes and held them shut for a second before reopening them. He slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"Tori?" he said back. "Yea" she said smiling as she approached. _Thirsty, _by Cassie played. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I live here… what about you?" she replied. He laughed. "You know what I mean" he said standing. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm not going to Canada" she said, looking up at him. He stammered, confused. "I couldn't leave Andre" she explained. "The movie would have been nice… but there's something more important for me here… in California." Andre smiled and ran his hands down her face. "You're crazy for giving up that movie…" he said. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care" she whispered. Andre cupped her waist, and with his free hand he tilted her face towards him.

Tori leaned in and kissed Andre. His fingers tangled in her hair; all the while they slowly turned their heads from one side to the other. Their lips parted, and the smile Andre gave her made her giggle.

"I love you Tori" he said, wiping strands of hair form her soft face and looking deep into her eyes. She felt the butterflies collide in her stomach, and as she looked up into his face she let her emotions take over. "I love you too, Andre" she replied. Andre reached down into his pocket and removed the ring his mother had given him. Tori saw it and shuttered. Knees shaky and voice trembling, she asked, "what's that?"

"It's a ring… that my mom gave me" he began. He grabbed her left hand and held it up. He slid the ring on the finger to the right of the pinky.

Tori sniffed as a tear fell from each eye. Andre looked at her and smiled. "So… will you?" he asked, making a goofy face. Tori chuckled and smiled at her hand. The tears flowed smooth as Andre took her free hand in his. "Yes, of course I will Andre."

_Save Me, _By Nicki Minaj played on the radio.

Andre wrapped his arms around her waist again and kissed her forehead. "Why are you crying?" he asked as they swayed to the music. "You okay?" he added. "Yea…" she said, wiping away a few tears. "I'm so happy that you're here Andre" she whispered. Andre didn't know what say. "I've been waiting for this for so long… and it's finally happening."

Andre sniffed away the few tears cascading down his face and buried his face in Tori's neck. "I've spent all of this time worrying Tori… but's it's you that matters the most. I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much…" "Yea…I'm sorry too" she said, crying.

"But we made it…" she said once able to form another sentence. "Yea we did Tori" Andre said smiling. "You're all I ever wanted." Tori nodded her head, smiling and crying in agreement. "It's like a dream come true" she said laughing, "A dream that only emotions can buy."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is you guys... my first story. Tori and Andre are engaged and happy. Tell me what you think abt it. <strong>

**JL**


End file.
